A life in a new world (Hunter x Hunter)
by AyumixRose
Summary: Skylar was just an average college girl. Goes to school, lives with her mom while she's tries to find a house to live in. Till one day a shot out happens at her campus and she gets killed. Next thing she knows is waking up in a small body with a new name and a pedo for a dad. Great. To make it even better she in a anime that she only seen the first arc. Full Sum inside.
1. Knocking x at death's x door

**Summary:** **Skylar was just an average college girl. Goes to school, lives with her mom while she's tries to find a house to live in. Till one day a shot out happens at her campus and she gets killed. Next thing she knows is waking up in a small body with a new name and a pedo for a dad. Great. To make it even better she in a anime that she only seen the first arc. Out of all the anime worlds to be reborn in why did it have to be Hunter x Hunter...okay she's cool with it as long as she wasn't going to be in the PLOT! Why couldn't she be in Pokemon or or Yu-Gi-Oh! WHY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hiatus x Hiatus**  
 **Claimer: I do own my Oc and any plot changes I put in.**

**Updates will be slow due to college. I try to get a chapter up once a month at most.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Knocking x at death's x door**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…Sigh….

….So….

…This is how I die huh?

Can't say that I'm surprise…I suppose.

Well, I picture a lot of ways that I might have been killed from and this was one of them. A college shot out. With all the news I hear about shot out like this I wouldn't be surprise if one happens at my campus. Though I did wish that it never happen, but fate doesn't work that way does it?

…

…Heh.

I just realized something….

I could have avoided this and still be alive. Helping around the house with my mom while I still work at my crappy job to save money to get a house of my own. Yeah. I would still be doing this if I had only stayed home today.

Curse my luck.

Now some of you might be thinking, 'well if she had stayed home and not went to college, wouldn't she be skipping her class?' well, no, I wouldn't be. I didn't have class this particular day.

'Then why did you go?'

Simple really.

The book I had purchase for class finally came in. I gotten the email saying my order is ready to be picked up. Since I was visiting my dad during that time and the campus was only a fifteen minute drive, I decided to go and pick up my book. I probably should have waited till tomorrow…or when they'll let the students back on campus.

The moment I made my decision to go, I had a bad feeling in my gut. I didn't know what cause it so I was on guard. I should have listened to my instinct that was telling me to stay at home. But no, I just had to go. And this is what I get. A bullet to the chest, stomach, arm and leg.

The only thing I could remember was a hot shearing pain shooting through me and my body slowly going numb. I could still hear the faint sounds of people screaming and the loud gun fires.

Still am actually.

I'm still laying on the ground waiting in agony for death to take me away. So, now I'm just letting my mind wonder with the things I've previously thought of. Yep. Just laying here and waiting…and waiting…and…of fuck it. You know what; I'm just going to talk a little bit about myself for the kicks, while I wait.

Yeah that sounds like a good idea. If I could laugh I would do so right now, but that takes up too much energy from me.

So I guess introduction is in a good way to start, though why am I even doing that? It's not like anyone can read my mind.

…Sigh…

Welp. My name is Skylar Green, I'm 20 years old. I'm/was in college studying under General Studies; I don't have a degree I really want right now (or any more). I'm pretty normal…average as one could get. I'm a bit tall I suppose, standing at 5'7", I have blonde hair and green eyes.

Hmmm, what else could I say…..it's almost like I'm making a 'fanfiction' story at the rate I'm going in.

Oh! Yeah I like to read fanfiction. I would give a list of anime I like…but that would take forever, soooo I'm not even going to bother.

I wonder….once my life fully goes away, will I be able to have my answer about the afterlife or about reincarnation. Wait. I don't think I would remember if I was reincarnated, as some tales say that you don't know if you were. Ohh! What about the fanfiction stories I read. You know about a person from 'our world' dies and gets reborn in their favorite anime that the author is currently in love with. I don't think I've rewritten a story like that before. Damn. Now there's one of my many regrets.

Oh, five more students have been killed. Dude where are the police? Shouldn't they be here by now? Man welcome to America, where rescue is very slow. Now I'm definitely positive I'm going to die here.

Well, if I _could_ be reborn in an anime world I don't really know which one I just _want to be in_. I can easily make a list of those I don't want to since, I would actually like to die of natural cause. Those list would be: Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail (okay I wouldn't mind being there, it would be AWESOME, but I don't I could even live through all the chaos they go through), Hellsing, Hellgirl (Should be understandable), One Punch Man (have you seen the damage they cause!?).

The list of worlds that should be a big fat N.O. is pretty long but not very long. I guess I could also add in Death Note. I mean compared to all the anime I just listed, this one looks like the most safest. I mean the only thing I have to do is not get arrest, have zero contact with Light, don't go to the same college as Light don't look suspicious and I can have a normal peaceful life….I would only be living my life as a Japanese then American.

Yeah…I would rather live there. If I could have a say in it, I just need to remember the story line and avoid everything. There's no way in hell that I'm going to try and change everything. As tempting as it is, I just want a normal life.

Oh….

….My body feels really cold now.

It's starting to hurt even more to breath….

My breath is getting shallow.

I guess my time is up….man…I also just started a new anime series…okay not new since the remake came out in 2011 and I never did watch the original. I heard some good and bad things about and though I might as well give it a try.

Looks like I won't even been able to finish it. And I won't know how it'll end. I've only seen an arc, I believe, but what I've seen so far is one of the animes that I would not like to be reborn in.

Hunter x Hunter.

Shame though….

It looked good…I want to say 'maybe next time'….but I don't know if there'll be a 'next time'.

Ah…

It's getting harder to keep my eyes open.

Well I guess this is it.

Peace out world!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

I feel weird…

 _TAP_

Small even…very small, like a new born size.

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

Wiggling around, I can tell that I'm wrapped up in a blanket keeping me warm, though my face feels a bit cold. I also notice that someone is carrying me.

Wait…don't tell me…

I try to struggle a bit more, but my body feels really weak and refuse to listen to what I say. I felt the person's grip on me tighten a bit and their movement came to a halt.

"Hmm~, what's this?"

…Okay, that voice sounds a bit familiar and I can tell it's a male. I felt a piercing gaze on me and I struggle to open my eyes. I blink multiple times but no matter what I do everything is still a blur. The only colors that I could make out were white, red and a tint of yellow.

"Awake, at last I see~" The person said, and I didn't need to have my full sight back to tell that this man has a grin on his face. "That's good, I was starting to get a bit worried that you were dead~"

…Huh?

…Come again.

I felt something soft and pointy touch my check making me squirm a bit.

Jesus! This dude's nail is long! He could cut skin with that kind of nail.

"Ah~ I wonder how ripe you'll become in the future~" He chuckled "Just thinking about is making me excited~!"

…

…

…SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN CAPUTRE BY A PEDO! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH!?

And could someone tell my why this dude sounds so freakin' familiar!? Ahhh, just where am I and what happen to me!

"But…I don't know if I want to kill you once you're ripe." The man sigh and that comment alone just had me crying on this inside. I'm going to die young again, I just know it! "I guess, we'll see what the future will hold for you little Nagisa~"

Ahhhh—wait what? Nagisa? Last time I check my name is Skylar….oh hell no.

"I doubt you even know what I'm saying, but you will when you get older and remember what I say." The grin was back on his face, I just know it. "I do wonder how it's going to be like, being a father at my age. At least I won't be bored for a while."

I think I just died again. Right then and there.

Now that everything clicked in my brain, I now know that I have been reborn as Nagisa. Nagisa who? I don't know but I'll probably know in the future. My 'father' is without a doubt a pedo and wants to kill me once I'm 'ripe', whatever that means. The tone of this man sounds familiar and yet I don't remember who.

Another thing is that my memory is still intact, just like those charters from fanfiction. So…I might be reborn in an anime.

I don't know which one. But the moment that my eyesight fully functions I'll find out and play my cards from there. I hope it's a 'safe' anime and that I can somehow run away from this pedo before he kills me.

Wait…..oh god damn it! I just realize that I have to go through puberty again!

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

On the bright side I don't have to deal with monthly periods for a while! There's a pro in all of this!

Sigh, I guess for now I'll try to make my body to work with me and figure out where the hell I am.

Man…

…Hold it…

…I forgot about the breast feeding!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. My x new x life x story part 1

**Wow. To be honest I wasn't expecting this much favorites and followers this quickly. Especially on the first day. I was quite surprise, I think I've gotten 3 favorites and 4 followers and one review on the first day! Now six days later this story now has 9 favorites and 10 followers and two reviews! Thanks guys! x3**

 **Guest:** **I'm glad you love it, and here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **Guest (Vere): Thanks for the review man! I'm glad that you're liking this and looking forward to future chapters.**

 **Also I want to point out that this chapter and the second one will be mainly focusing on the OC background. I would love to write chapters for each part of how the Oc grew up, but I have a feeling that if I did that I would get writers block before I even HIT the main story line. And I really don't want that. So I'll have story stories about the Oc talking about her life, up till the Hunter Exam. I apologize for that I just want to move things along.**

 **On another note, Hisoka might be occ, since I'm trying my best to picture on how he would treat a child of his own. I'm trying my best to keep him in character, so if he does act a bit OCC then I apologize.**

 **Thank you to the people that have favorite and follow and reviewed this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Hunter x Hunter**

 **Claimer: I own my oc and any changes to the plot.**

 **Please review! I even take flames! Just do it nicely please, I am human.**

* * *

 **My x new x life x story Part 1**

* * *

Nagisa Morow

Nagisa _Morow_

 _Nagisa fucking Morow_

As in Hisoka Morow.

It's official. Life truly hates me.

How did I come to this conclusion? It's pretty simple. I don't know how many months it has been once my sight become perfectly clear. But when it did and I got a _good_ look at my new father's face…I almost fainted in shock.

…

…Okay I did faint in shock (But who could blame me!). And I parentally freaked out Hiso—excuse me—my father out by my sudden faintness. I would have laugh at that, if I wasn't in this situation.

Getting back on track the reason on how I now know my last name, is the fact that while I was watching Hunter x Hunter I had google the characters to get a bit of info on them. I never really look down at the plot I was just curious about the character info on them and I had caught Hioska's last name.

Honestly if I had a choice in this matter of being reborn in this world, I would be happy to be related to Gon or maybe Kurapika or or be born from two random parents and NOT know that I was born in this world. I would take that over being with Hisoka. Who I might start dubbing as, Papa-Pedo.

…I wonder what his reaction will be, when I say that as my first set of words to him. When do babies began to talk again? …Meh, I'll find out when my vocals begin to work. There is another thing I notice during my time here.

I'm a bastard!

Yep, my parents had unsafe sex. How do I know this? Well the Hisoka right now looks like a teen. If I had to guess his probably 16 or 17.

Wow, what else can I add to my new background!?

Oh, how about…I don't have a mother!

Wonderful! This is already starting to feel like a fanfiction story.

The time I notice that I didn't have a mom when I 'woke up, is that I never had a 'breast feed' (Thank you god!) I just drank from a bottle. And I never heard a woman's voice around me…okay scratch that, Hisoka travels a lot and I get a lot comments from women, but none them ever said about me being their daughter. So I'm just going to go on a limb here and guess that she died… I honestly don't know how to feel about that.

Truthfully the only thing that surprises the most so far in this life is that Hisoka knows how to feed a baby. Much less know how to take care of one.

Sigh…there really isn't much too talk about right now. Being a baby sucks, for a while I could only wiggle my body around and babble in baby language and cry. I'm so happy that I can crawl right now! Now I won't be bored out of my mind, wondering where we'll be traveling next.

And speaking of crying…I need to get my Papa-Pedo attention. I need a new diaper, like now. Even though I _really_ don't like it, I don't like sitting in my own poop, so I'll just deal with it. Much to my embarrassment.

So commence the crying!

"Wwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"O-Oya, what is it now?"

* * *

 ***First words***

After some time, I finally manage to say my first words. About time too and it also helped me to figure how old I am. Six months old, I recently remember that babies tend to start speaking words around that age. I only remember this since I _literally have nothing to do!_ The only thing I can do is let my mind wonder or crawl around. So for the past six months I've been bored out of my mind. Why couldn't this be more of a fanfiction where you can skip all this and just get straight to the plot? Honestly what God did I piss off to deserve this fate?

Well, I might not be a god but I am in my own mind so I'm going to speed things along. I'm going to talk about the time I spoke my very first words in this world? Cue evil grin.

 _The day I started crawling was the day that I_ refuse _to be pick up. Not because I don't to be near my new father (Yeah it is), I just hate been carried around. It was something I hated even in my previous life. Of course there are times that I have no choice but to corporate in being picked up. Like now, I'm currently in Hisoka's arms as we walked through some random town. I wish I could tell you what town I'm in, but seeing as I can't read the signs yet I can't._

 _Strange how I can understand what their saying, yet I can't read a damn word here._

 _As I sat in Hioska's arm and looking around at the things that I could still seeing in my very limited vision, I looked up at Hisoka. For a long time I've been debating on whether or not I should call him my father or by his name. There are a lot of names I could give to this guy, like; Pedo-clown._

 _"Hmm~?" Hisoka came to a halt in his walking and looked down at me with his closed-eye grin. He must have notice me staring at him. "What is it little Nagisa?"_

 _Well as people have said before, a baby's first words leaves a strong impression. Let's seeing if I can speak now? I slowly open my small chubby mouth and began to try get a word out._

 _"Pa…"_

 _"Oh?" I felt him stiffen up a bit as he open his eyes._

 _"Pa…do"_

 _Come on you damn words!_

 _"Are you trying to say 'Papa', little Nagisa?" Hisoka asked with a raised brow._

 _"Pa…ah…"_

 _"Almost. It's Pa-pa."_

 _"Pa-pa…"_

 _"Yes that's right~!"_

 _"Pe-do."_

 _"Eh?" Hisoka froze as if was trying to make sure he heard that correctly. "What was that Nagisa?"_

 _I blinked staring up at him as a smile grew on my face. "Papa-Pedo!"_

 _I kid you not, when I say that I saw a big rock landing on top of Hisoka's head with the words that I'm guessing that says 'Papa-Pedo' on it. I thought you could only see that in anime, guess not. Hisoka looked back at me and let out a strain laugh. "No, no, Nagisa. It's Papa. Pa-Pa."_

 _"…Pedo!" I added at the end._

 _"Papa."_

 _"Pedo."_

 _"Papa."_

 _"Pedo."_

 _"Pa-Pa."_

 _"Pe-do."_

 _This argument went on for a while. With both of us going back in forth on how I should say 'Papa'. It was quite an amusing site to see. A teenage boy arguing with a baby, that was until the police came over after some people heard our argument and became concern about me. They went off asking us questions asking who Hisoka is and what his relationship to me is._

 _"I'm her father."_

 _The policeman gave him a long stare, and it doesn't take a genius to read his mind to know what his thinking. Since I don't know what I look like right now, I don't know if I bear a resemblance to Hisoka. For all I know I could look like my mother. After a minute of silence one of the officers looked at me and gave me a friendly smile and asking in sweet (annoying) tone, who this man was._

 _My response._

 _"Papa-Pedo."_

 _Silence._

 _That's all I have to say._

 _Silence._

 _It wasn't long till the police took me and Hisoka to the station and I could tell the Hisoka was trying hard not to kill them. Either he doesn't want to get in more trouble (That would be surprising if that was the case) or doesn't want to kill in front of a baby (I'm pretty sure he'll still do that…if it wasn't his child his killing in front of). I honestly don't know._

 _After our time there and getting tested at the hospital that shows that I was_ indeed _Hisoka's child, and then they exam me to see if there was anything wrong with me. When nothing came back, they let us go._

 _As Hisoka walked out of the hospital building with me in his arms once more, he let out a deep sigh and looked down at me. "You're going to be trouble magnet aren't you?"_

 _I smiled._

 _"Yep!"_

 _Out of the mouths of babies, I suppose._

* * *

 ***Appearance***

For a long while I have been wondering what I looked like now, compared to when I was still alive in my world. Do I still have the same looks of blond hair and green eyes or do I have a different appearance. Do I look like my mom or Hisoka or maybe a bit of both. Ever since that incident with my first choice of words and the police questioning if I was really Hisoka's daughter had me wondering. I mean if I really did look like Hisoka then I doubt they would have taken us to do a blood test to see if it was true.

As I grew I was able to make out small glimpse of what I look like. When my arms aren't covered or when Hisoka baths me (Very embarrassing. This is why I call him Papa-Pedo), I could see that my body is a light tan color. So I defiantly don't have Hisoka's pale skin tone. I can sort of see why the police had their doubts, but what made me really see why they had their doubts was my hair.

Now my hair as of now isn't very long, the only time I see it is when it starts to cover my eyes or when the wind blows. During those times I saw white, not silver-that-looks-white-in-anime type but white, pure white.

I was two years old when I saw my whole appearance. We were at a hotel—correction _I_ was at the hotel. Papa-Pedo went out to do god knows what. (Yeah smart move there Dad, leave a two year old by herself in a hotel late at night.) The hotel we we're staying at had a fully body mirror next to the door. I was sitting on the bed watching a random program, till I looked over at the mirror and the curiosity got the best of me.

Heading over to the mirror and my jaw just drop to the ground. Well…I was right about my hair color, but that's not what shocked me. Oh no, what shocked me was _who_ I looked like.

 _Nagisa Momoe._

Nagisa Momoe a character from the anime Puella Magi Modoka Magica, an anime that I saw before I started the Hunter x Hunter series.

…Funny how our names are the same and the last names are a bit close only with the first two letters that are the same. However there is only one key point that is different from that character and me.

Our eyes.

While hers are yellow and red, mine is a simple yellow that same color as Hisoka. Welp, there's one thing I have in common with him. Honestly, when I first saw myself in this mirror I would have never guess that I had any blood relation to Hisoka. The only time that one can see the resembles is if you point out that we are related to each other. I don't know what I looked like when I was an infant, but now as I grew older there is a faint resembles, you just have to look really hard to see it.

I do wonder…

…What does my mom look like?

Do I fully resemble her?

How does Hisoka feel about me looking like her?

…These are question that even _I_ don't know if I'll ever get the answers too.

Just what is the story behind my birth?


	3. My x new x life x story part 2

**Hey everyone! First off I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a LONG ASS TIME, I was a bit stuck on some parts while writing the second half and while I was writing it, an idea came up for the third (Now fourth) chapter so while I put the second chapter on hold I started working on the fourth chapter before I forget what I had in mind. Another thing that was stopping me was school work I had SOOO many essay and quizes to take that I got held up and almost forgot about the story. I would have forgot that I wrote one if you guys haven't favorite or followed or reviewed this story.**

 **My phone is always beside me so I do get the notifications, it was from those notification that I went back to start rewatching Hunter x Hunter again to remember my plans for the story. I'm using whatever free time I have to work on this. So I REALLY thankful for you guys for liking this story.**

 **For the people that have review the story. THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT YOU'RE COMMENTS MADE ME SMILE AND GETS ME MORE EXCITED TO WRITE MORE!**

 **Also before I forget to mention, I did plan to make this a two part but seeing how long it was going to be for just these two parts I'm going to split it again. So the third part will be up...either sometime this month or next month. I'm already working on it and I have already completed chapter 4 and the Charter info chapter that will be chapter five. So the next time I update for this story expect three or two chapters to be uploaded.**

 **Now on to the story! I'm sorr** **y if it sucks a bit I was in a rush in typing to upload the very long delay of this chapter. Like I said before I accept flame reviews! But please put if nicely I am human.**

* * *

 **My x new x life x story part 2**

* * *

 ***Death comes again***

I…

I…

I…saw…someone get killed…right before my eyes.

The killer…was my father.

I know he was trying to protect me and I'm grateful for it. If he hadn't gotten there in time I would have been killed. But when seeing someone get killed right before your very eyes.

It's…horrifying.

I wish that I could erase that very day from my eyes.

You see the day start off as any other day, well any other day for us that is. Honestly the longest time we've ever been in a town or a city was like four months. I just don't get why we travel a lot and not stay in one place like a normal family…

Did I just say normal?

Hah! There is nothing normal as having a psychotic pedophile clown that only gets aroused by strong opponents as a father. I'm surprise that I'm still sane!

Wait, hold up, what was I talking about again before I went off track?

…Oh that's right! Sorry about that folks, let's get back to the trauma that happens to me.

*Cough*

Today was our last day in this town, and Hisoka and I were currently on our way to the market to get more supplies for our next journey. The clown was planning to leave me back at the home we were renting, but I stubbornly refuse to be left there and told him I was coming. For God's sake who leaves a four year old by themselves at home? Oh right, Hisoka! His done it before when I was two. And at a hotel!

So after our small argument—which I won by unleashing my most powerful weapon; the puppy dog eyes and speaking in a cute voice, 'Please Papa!'. Shed a couple of tears to give it a more effect and hook-line and snicker I was out of the house in no time.

Huh, guess there are some things that can make the pedo-clown to cave. *Evil grin*

It was a…peaceful day; a lot of people were out walking around. So in order for me not to get lost or separated I held on to Hisoka's hand, as I once again, refuse to be pick up. I don't know how long we were there but as I was patiently standing next to Hisoka a gunshot suddenly went off.

I instantly froze in pure fear and shock when memories of the last time I hear a gun fire went off. Hell, I'm pretty sure I was close to hyperventilating by now from how bad I was shaking. And not long after that shot went off the whole place went in an uproar as people starting running around in a panic. I was in too much of a state of shock to even move or recognize what was going on.

I dimly remember Hisoka trying to grab hold of me before something snags me up roughly by my neck. From there my memory was a bit of a blur, all I could remember was Hisoka running after me and more gun shot went off and I lost sight of Hisoka in the crowed. I frantically began to look around to find out what was going on, I looked up at the person holding me by the neck and saw the gun he was holding.

Son of a bitch, I'm being taken as a hostage.

Yeah like that is going to happen.

The moment I snapped out of my state of shock is the moment I began to struggle with all my might that a body of a four year old could do. I began kicking, screaming and biting. The only thing that manage to do was piss off the man even further was a whack me with the gun against my head.

That made me cry out in pain as something warm and wet trail down my forehead. So the only other thing I could do was cry out for help. It wasn't until the man ran to a dead end and a killer intent flow throws the alley we were in.

 _"My my~ It seems you have nowhere else to run now."_

 _That voice!_

 _The man turn around sharply pointing his gun at the man that had spoken. With a blurry haze as the blood was blocking my sight I was able to see Hisoka standing at the end of the alley with a not so happy look on his face. He wasn't wearing his signature smirk that he always does when fighting someone, no he had a small frown on his face but looking at his eyes one could tell he was downright piss and ready to spill some blood._

 _When Hisoka took one look at me, his face went from pissed to downright furious. And the next thing I know, I'm holding out my hands to him crying out._

 _"Papa!"_

 _Right after I said that the gun that was pointed at Hisoka was pointed at my temple. I cried out in pain as the barrel of the gun push into my wound._

 _"Come any closer and the girl dies!" Hisoka halted in his steps. "Now why don't you back off, while I take my leave." A frown from on Hisoka's face before his signature smirk appears as he started chuckling. That made the man very upset as he pointed the gun back at him "What the hell are you laughing about you damn freak!?"_

 _SLICE_

 _"…!?" I gasped out shock as I watch Hisoka slice off the man's arm with his card._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The man howled in pain dropping me to the ground and grabbed hold of his bleeding arm._

 _I feel on my butt and just sat there still in shock at what I just saw. Hisoka walked up next to me still holding the bloody card in his hand. With a closed eye smile he said "Did you honestly think I'll let you get away with my child? I think not."_

 _"Aaaahhh…yo…you…bastard…!" The man took out a knife from his pocket and was about to get up to strike at Hisoka. Before I could yell out the card that was in Hisoka hand struck into the man's forehead as he fell to the ground dead._

 _Hisoka bent down and pick me up and before he could say anything I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck as I cried my eyes out on his shoulder._

 _Dear God…I could have been killed again. That thought alone mad me cry even louder, I don't want to die again! Not this soon! I was just brought into the new life._

 _I could feel Hisoka rubbing my back as he tried to calm me down. We left the alley and headed to the Hospital._

 _Damn it…why did this have to happen to me?_

* * *

 ***Training with Hisoka***

Has to be the most stupidest idea that ever came to mind.

Here I am panting like a dying animal that had no water in _years._ Running away from a giant ass snake big as the freakin' twin towers was _not_ fun. Getting almost eating by one wasn't even better! I think I now grew a fear for snakes next to clowns now thanks to you-know-who.

Okay let me rewind this story real quick.

 _It's been 9 months since the shoot out at the market and witnessing a person die before my very eyes. For the past three months I had some night terrors, which lead me to sleep with Hisoka. I could tell he was worried about me as I had grown quiet and not call him any names with 'pedo' added to it. Hell I even stopped eating for almost two weeks, the clown had to force feed me just so I don't starve myself to death. I probably didn't start acting like my normal self till five months later._

 _On the ninth month the two of us where walking down the street heading to the next town. It was quiet between the two of us, for me I was just lost in my thoughts thinking back to that day. As for Hisoka…I honestly don't know, but I have seen him shooting me some glances every now and then._

 _"…Hey…Papa…"_

 _"Hm~?"_

 _"Can…can you train me?"_

 _Hisoka halted in his tracks as he stared at me and I looked back up to him. "You want me to train you?"_

 _"Yes." I nod "I want to be stronger so the next an incident like that happens again I will be prepared."_

 _Hisoka still stare down at me with his piercing yellow eyes and quite frankly it was starting it make me uncomfortable. "Well I guess it's a good thing you brought it up."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I was planning on training you when you turn six. But after that little incident had me thinking if I should just start your training a bit early."_

 _Was not expecting that…okay well I could sort of see it coming. I know that the clown had made some enemies during our travel and I was pretty sure at some point he would train to at_ least _know to defend myself. But to start that young…then again I'm asking this question at the age of five so how am I to say._

 _"Okay…so when do we start?"_

Right then and there apparently.

No better day to start training then doing it right now, he said.

Right after that damn clown said that he vanished in thin air leaving me behind with only a couple of spear food, clothes and a small aid kit and leaving behind a note saying for me to stay alive in the woods for the next three months.

…

…

…That son of a bitch!

One day! One day I tell you! I will have my revenge on this bastard, ONE DAY!

Sooo, during those three months I've been chased by bears, bees, big ass snakes that shouldn't even exist and sometimes people. I struggle a lot when trying to catch some food and finding which plant is safe to eat or not. Shelter is another story that one became a twice a pain in the ass to make, especially when it rains.

I can't believe that damn clown leaves a fucking five year old in the forest by themselves! Where the fuck are the child protective services when you need one!? This is the 28th time he leaves his own child by themselves with no supervision. At least those other 27 times he left me in a house NOT in the woods!

"I swear I shall have my revenge…" I panted seating on the ground covered in dirt and sweat. "Two months down…one more to go."

ONE MONTH LATER

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE WOODS!?"

Right now I'm currently been chased by another one of those big ass snakes.

"AAHHHH STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!" I ran as fast as I could, jumping through trees and rocks trying to get the damn thing off my tail. I don't even know how I even got in this situation in the first place. All I was doing was walking around the woods waiting for Hisoka to show up…well I hope he would. It's already been three months then again he didn't say where or when he'll show up, he just told me to survive out here.

"…! Damn it!" I panted, my body is getting really sore now I've been running from this thing for the past half hour and I'm already feeling exhausted. Doesn't help that I hadn't have any decent meal in the past month. I've lost some weight because of that, catching fish is not an easy much less trying to catch a bear too. Right now I'm tired, cranky, hungry and I just want to take an actual bath and sleep in a nice warm bed while planning my revenge on my dear old father~. But no, I'm stuck here running for my god damn life…yet again.

Seriously where is that clown? If he doesn't show up soon his kid is going to be eaten by a sna…..spoke to soon.

"Gah-!?" My field of vision went black and next thing I'm being squeeze in a wet and warm place. Damn it, I got swallowed up by a snake. This can not be happening.

Damn it's getting hard to breath in here, and I can barely move a muscle "…!...Come on…"

 _BA-THUMP_

I can't give up now.

 _BA-THUMP_

…Not yet.

 _BA-THUMP_

An image of the Bebe in that long snake like form appeared in my head.

Why the hell am I thinking about that? …Heh, if I could turn into that, I'll be able to get out of this snake in no time.

 _BA-THUMP_

 _BA-THUMP_

 ** _BA-THUMP_**

"!?" I silently gasp in pain as a shearing hot stabbing of pain shot throughout my entire body.

What…What's going…on?

I can barely breathe; my whole body is in massive pain as if someone is stabbing me with needles all over my body.

 ** _BA-THUMP_**

"G…Gwa… _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

The snake that had eaten Nagisa continue to slither around finding it's next prey to eat, however not a moment sooner the body of the snake ripped in shreds as a big black snake burst out of it fly to the air letting out a huge roar. When it was done roaring the body glowed and shrunk down revealing an unconscious Nagisa as she fell back down to the ground. Just before she hit the ground a figure jumped out of the trees catching her.

"My my, aren't you just full of surprises~?" Hisoka hummed looking down at his daughter then over to the shredded snake. He was in fact planning on saving her from the snake, he had been after watching over her from a distances making sure she doesn't get herself killed. However it seemed that she had used her Nen—knowingly or not—to save herself.

"That ability though…it's almost like your mothers. You two are so much alike, you know that?" Hisoka said to himself looking down at his sleeping daughter "I suppose it's time to start teaching you Nen then."

* * *

 _CRACKLE  
POP_

"…Mmhhm…" I slowly, painfully, open my eyes to see the night sky before me. What…happen? I tried to get up buy my whole body was in so much pain; it still feels like someone is stabbing me with needles I can barely move a muscle. The only thing I can move is my eyes and my head a bit if I move it slowly.

I began to look around my surrounding area to see that I'm still in the woods and a small fire burning beside me. I also notice that my wounds have been bandage and I'm wrapped up in a blanket. But who could have done this?

"Awake at last I see."

My eyes quickly move towards the sound of the voice. There I spotted Hisoka sitting on the log shuffling his deck.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." I said "Right now my whole body feels like lead and it also feels like someone is stabbing me with needles."

"Is that right?" Hisoka stopped shuffling his deck as he got up and sat down next to me "I'd imaging you'd still be in pain after that stunt you pulled back there two days ago."

"T-Two days." I stutter in shock. Have I been out for two days?

"Yes." Hisoka said putting his hand on my forehead "You had broken out in a high fever…though it would appear to be going away now."

Well that would explain a bit why my body feels like lead.

"By the way Papa, what happen? How did I get out of the snake?" I asked him. I don't know how I got out, maybe the clown saved me.

"Hm, you don't remember?" Hisoka raised a brow. I slowly shook my head in response. "What is it that you do remember?"

"Well…" I frowned as I tried to recall what happen "I was…running from a giant snake then…I got swallow by it." I shudder at that, yep I now have a fear of snakes. "Ummm, after that though…" What happen after that? "…I don't remember what happen, I only remember my body being in massive pain and blacking out."

Hisoka was silent it looking like he was taking in the information I gave him judging by his facial expression. Then he opens his mouth and spoke slowly and almost quietly as if he didn't want me to hear him but I did. "So you did use your Nen unconsciously."

I blinked a couple of times confused. "Nen? What's that?"

"Nen a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy." He said.

Okay…I don't recall ever hearing about this in the show then again I only got to see what I suppose was the first arc. But why do I get the feeling he isn't telling me everything about this 'Nen.'

I guess Hisoka notice the frown on my face as he gave me his usual smiles and said "Once you'll feel better I'll start teaching you Nen and more about it."

* * *

It took me two whole weeks to fully recover from whatever stunt I pull when I was in that snake. Once I was healed the two of use first stop at the town where I could properly bath and restock on our supplies as Hisoka had said we'll be staying in the forest for at least two or three years of training. In some ways I'm almost dreading to be train by him and I mean by an actual training not leave-you-child-alone-in-the-woods-for-three-months-training. His going to make me actually fight him and have you seen how this clown fights? I'm going to get my ass handed to me in 5 seconds flat. Its times like these that I wish I was still dead and not reborn.

When we got back to the forest, Hisoka then began to explain to me about Nen and it four major principles and that one should be able to open and close their aura nodes at will. That only told me that this is going to be a VERY long three years. So after the five hour lesson with me asking question and him explaining things he set me off to begin mediating for however long it'll take me.

So after that long 6 months training with me now being six years old, we are now going to find out what type of Nen I fall under.


	4. My x new x life x story part 3

**A special character will appear can you guess who it is?**

* * *

 ***Water Divination***

I blinked.

And blinked again.

I look up at Hisoka smiling face.

Que the shivers and muttering 'Pedo' in my head.

I looked down at the glass sitting on the stump from a tree and blinked again.

"What the hell is this?" I finally asked him pointing down at the glass filled with water that has a leaf on top.

"This here will help us figure out what type of Nen you fall under. It's called, Water Divination."

"Water Divination…" I mutter "So how exactly does this tell me what Nen type I am?" I don't know why but I was expecting something…I don't else then this.

"When you apply your aura around the cup, depending on what happens to the leaf it'll show you what Nen type user you are. It's pretty simple." Hisoka said sitting down on the spare log. "You place your hands beside the cup, and use Ren"

Okay…that sounds simple enough. And easy too. Definitely glad it's not something extreme like in other shows. Yeah…definitely happy.

"So by putting my Ren in the cup it'll tell me what category I go in."

Hisoka nods "That's one way to put it." He leans forward putting his hands beside the cup. "Allow me to demonstrate."

I watch as he put his Ren in the cup but…ah…"Nothing happened." I stated and in reply I was given his 'Pedo-Smile' as he pointed to the cup.

"Give it a taste."

Confused and now curious, I slowly put a finger in the cup and taste it. "!" I blinked rapidly in surprise "It's sweet!" It taste like the gum that he is always obsessed with.

"If the flavor of the water changes, that means you are an Transmuter. So this shows me that my aura falls in the Transmuter class."

"All right, so if the taste of the water changes then the user is a Transmuter. What about the others?"

"If the volume of the water changes, then the user is an Enhancer. A Conjure is when the impurities appear in the water. Emitter is when the color of the water changes. Manipulator is if the leaf moves on the water's surface, and a Specialist is when something completely different changes appear."

Wow…that was a lot to take in. There are so many different out comes to this, I wonder what I'll be.

"Now why don't you give it a shot."

"Okay."

* * *

As Hisoka watches his daughter put her hands next to the cup, he narrow his eyes in thought.

There is another way to figure out one's Nen type and that is judging them by their character. A trick he uses often. However when looking at his daughter he can't pick out what she could be. It's almost sad that her own father can't pinpoint her personality as it keeps changing at certain times.

Though…after witnessing that ability she used on the snake, Nagisa might very well be a Specialists. However—his mind drifted off to a particular person who he thought was a specialists was in fact a Conjurer—he wonders if Nagisa has the same ability as them. A ability to transform into something else that is in no shape or from related to any Nen, while having a different ability of Nen. That person's ability was able to turn into a strange white cate while their Nen was using to conjure two large golden rings that summons creatures to help them fight in battle.

"What the…"

He was snapped out of his thoughts from his daughter's confused voice. Looking at the glass he saw an identical leaf floating in the water.

As he was about to open his mouth and Nagisa from pulling her hands away from the cup, a lone butterfly landed on one of the leaves. And to the amazement and shock to the both an identical butterfly appeared on the other leaf copying the other butterfly's movement.

"It's…copying the other movements." Nagisa said in shock or awe perhaps both. "So…what does that make me fall under?"

"Hm~" Hisoka hummed in thought. "This doesn't look like a Conjurer and your personality doesn't fit one either." He said ignoring the 'What?' coming from her "It would appear that you are a Specialist."

* * *

"It would appear that you are a Specialist."

A Specialist, huh. I thought looking back down at the glass—the butterfly long gone as well as the second leaf—so what does that mean?

"Now then…" Hisoka stood up "Time to move on to the next stage of Nen."

"…Eh?"

…More training?

Oh man…

* * *

 ***Phantom Troupe***

Standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse with multiple people staring at us with an unamused, curious, weary faces. Not to mention the KI I'm feeling from them. Yeah let's not forget that. Good thing I'm used to my father's KI or this one will have me feeling a bit…dizzy so to say.

*Sigh* I think I have finally establish that…my father is a fucking crazy ass wacko that needs to be put in a mental hospital or locked up FAR away from children for eternity, who will one day get me killed from dragging me with him on his 'adventures'. Yep. That is him alright.

Honestly…I'm surprise that I manage this long, truly I am.

Glancing at my father then over to the other occupations here, I begin to remember why we (mainly the damn clown) are here.

It was a rumor that we heard.

We were traveling (what else is new?) in a shady town near Meteor City when we over heard a conversation.

Apparently the leader of this group called the Phantom Troupe stood head to head with the head family of the Zoldyck and manages to survive. I don't know much about the Phantom Troupe but I do know that it takes a lot to go up against a member of the Zoldyck and come out with a tie. And knowing that…that was all it took to perk interest in Hisoka, and all I could do was sigh as he drag me to find more info about them and where they are located. Which was not easy I can tell you that much.

I looked over at the man who looked like the leader of this group. He looks at both of us, but it felt like his gaze lingered on me a bit more as if he is trying to find something. It's making me feel uncomfortable a bit.

Doesn't help that the others keep glancing at me as well.

Am I missing something here?

I felt a bit of relief when the leader opens his mouth to speak.

"What is your business here?"

"Why I would like to join your little group, of course." Hisoka smiled.

"…I see, if you wish to join you must kill one of the current members and take their place." The leader explained.

"Oh~ does it matter whom I chose then?" Hisoka hummed looking over at the members with interest, judging their strengths and who would be worth his time in a fight. But I know that he only has his eyes on the leader.

"No, if one of the members is willing to fight you will." The leader said then his gaze fell upon me. "Child… what is your name?"

"…!?" Um…what? "…N-Nagisa. Nagisa Morow." I hesitantly replied.

A flash of recognition (Hold up. Recognition!) appeared in his eyes. Actually all of the members had the same look too. Why?

As far as I'm aware I've never met these guys or made a name for myself in order for them to know me.

"I see…" The leader mumbles gaining a soft look in his eyes. Again _why_?

My view was cut off from Hisoka stepping in front of me. Almost like a shield. He was tense, I could tell by his stance and the narrow look in his eyes. I guess he notices the looks as well and it got him on edge.

"My daughter will not be joining." Wow…the seriousness in his voice has _me_ on edge. In all my nine years I've been with him I'd never heard that tone coming from him. I guess that he is really bothered by the looks I've been receiving. "She is only here because I have no place for her to stay at."

A small, barely, noticeable smile appeared on the leaders face as he closed his eyes "That is fine. I had no plane on having her join." He opened his eyes "Who here would like to fight him?"

A man with long silver hair steps forward with a raised hand. "I will." He said.

"Eh, really, Omokage?" A man with black hair pulled back with a sword strapped to his side. "You want to fight this guy?" He shoved his thumb in Hisoka's direction.

"Of course. It has been a while since I've used the new dolls I'd created. I would like to test them out." The man, Omokage, replied.

"Very well then." The leader said "Omokage will be your opponent."

"That is fine." Hisoka replied holding a card between his fingers.

* * *

The moon is shown brightly in the holes of the roof, its rays lighting down at the dead boy that was once a man known as Omokage.

I swallowed the bile of puke that came up my throat. No matter how many dead bodies I see, I still feel a bit unwell when seeing them.

The battle only lasted a good twelve minutes with Hisoka mainly playing with his opponent. And now the leader stood before us ignoring his dead comrade as if he had no beaning anymore to them.

"It would appear we have a new member amongst us." The leader said. "My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, I am the leader of this Troupe. What is your name if I may ask?"

"Hisoka."

Chrollo nodded his head "Then I welcome you, number 4, Hisoka, to the Phantom Troupe."

Despite him welcoming Hisoka to the group I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at me. As if he was welcoming a lost member back to the group.

Just what on earth is going on here?

There are so many questions I have and yet no answers to receive.

* * *

 ***Heaven's Arena***

Is probably the most sanest place that my father has ever drag me to. I thought looking up at the enormous tower standing in line as we waited for our turn to come up and register.

I let out a sigh rubbing my left shoulder blade as it still hurts a little, before shooting a KI glare as the men making snide comments about my height and gender. Letting out a low chuckle when the quickly look away with nervous sweat already forming on their hairline.

Man…it's almost been a year since Hisoka (and I suppose me too) join the Phantom Troupe. Hanging out with them I notice that they treat each other almost like a family, even I started to see them as a family to me.

(And yes Hisoka I had seen you as my new father, despite what you put me through.)

Though I mainly hanged out with the girls as I _really_ need a girl talk…and a friend. Not the best place to make friends but with a father like Hisoka…it's kinda hard to make one when he is hovering over my shoulder. It does make me wonder how he will react if I started dating. I hope that fellow has some good health insurance, cause he is going to need it. Badly.

I do take part in the raids they do, though thankfully they understand that I don't kill innocent bystanders (I _do_ have morals thank you very much). I only kill out of self-defense—mainly due from the kidnapping because of my father's enemies that wanted revenge—or if there is truly no other choice but to kill.

And not to mention some of the training they gave me. Though most of it was from Uvo, as he wanted me to improve on my hand to hand combat. A memory that I would also like not to recall. Sooo, sorry no flashbacks! Uvo was also the one who brought up—as a joke—that I was like the heart of the spiders. Chrollo, for whatever reason, approved of this and it eventually begin to stick and I was there for claimed as the spider's heart. Despite that I'm still not a member of the Troupe, though that doesn't stop them from treating me as if I was.

"Hm, Nagisa, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw Hisoka standing a few feet away from me.

"It's our turn to register dear." He said holing up a slip of paper.

"Oh, right, sorry." I walked over grabbing the paper and begin to fill it out.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." I shook my head handing my form to the lady behind the glass "Just thinking is all."

He stared at me as if he was trying to find the real answer, then with a nod he began to head inside "If you say so~"

"Wha-! Hey wait!"

So Papa…" I began sitting next to him watching the ongoing matches down below "Why did we come here, again?"

"I heard there were some strong opponents here. So I wanted to test this little fruits out~" He said.

 _That's all!_

* * *

Honestly why am I even surprised. _Of course_ he'll come here just to fight strong people that's pretty much what he lives on. And he wonders why he has some many enemies.

Well…I can be at least a bit thankful that my life won't be at risk this time.

…I hope…

"Also this will be a good place to expand your Nen more." He added.

"Huh, you mean…" I trailed off as Hisoka nods his head.

"That's right. The higher up you got there will be a good chance that you'll run into a Nen user. But they are generally on the 200th floor."

Now I see why he wanted to come here.

"109621 to stage A, 109622 to stage C"

"Well then" Hisoka stood up "I guess it's finally our turn."

"Right." I stood up.

"Oh and Nagisa…don't hold back."

"Got it." I smirked. Time to show these sexiest bastard just what a _little girl_ is capable of.

Yeah…he and the Troupe have been rubbing off on me.

* * *

Hiding up in the shadows, red glowing eyes looked down at Hisoka and Nagisa.

"My, my…" The lady said. "To think he was able to find me." She narrowed her eyes. "…Well not quiet. It's not surprising that he found my location, they do broadcast theses fights." She held a hand up to her mouth and let out a chuckle. "But I just couldn't help myself. It has been awhile since I'd let the witches play, who was I to pass up a good fight."

Her eyes moved over to Nagisa, gaining a soft-sad look in them. _'Nagisa...oh how you have grown.'_ She sadly thought then looked over to Hisoka _'You've raised her well Hisoka. A shame that I can't take part in your lives.'_

"It's a price to pay when one gives birth from the 'Other World' and the parent comes from the same place." She pushed herself from the wall arms falling down to her side.

"Soon though. Soon I can be reunited with you two again. Just be patient till then Hisoka." She turns on her heel and begins to leave. "Best to leave now before he spots me."

A gust of wind flew by making her long white hair with pink tips at the end flow behind her.

"Till we meet again Nagisa, no…Skylar as that was one of your original names, our paths will soon intertwine so, enjoy your new life till the very end."

* * *

 ***Hunter Exam***

 _PLOP_

…Eh?

"…"

"…"

"I'm off to take the Hunter Exams. Take care of my daughter while I'm gone."

I watch as Hisoka leave the room as I sit in Chrollo lap, who look a bit shock—from Hisoka throwing me in his lap—confused like me…and is that amusement that I see in his eyes?

I looked up at Chrollo "What just happen?"

"I believe I'm babysitting you now."

"B-Babysitting!" I exclaimed "Why the hell do I need babysitting!? I'm 11 for peats sake!"

"Your father thinks otherwise."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

I swear I'm going to kill that fucking clown! Babysitting my ass. After everything that I went through I'm damn sure I can take care of myself. That damn pedo clown will pay when he gets back!

I swear it!

* * *

 **And end. Freaking finally! This is the LAST part of Nagisa's life one more chapter to go then we'll get to the main series. Note that I did plan to tell you what Nagisa Nen was but then I thought against it. So I'm going to give you guys a little challenge.**

 **Challenge 1: Can you guys guess what her Nen is (I'll be dropping hints in the story. The answer will be revealed in the Heaven's Arena Arc)**

 **Challenge 2: Can you guess why the Phantom Troupe seem to recognize Nagisa when she never met them? (The answer will be revealed in York New Arc)**

 **Challenge 3: Can you guys guess who that woman is originally from? (Note: The only three hints are in this chapter, her name in this story is going to be different from her actual name.)**


	5. The x final x decision

**Disclaimer: why do I even bother saying this. You already know I don't own it.**

 **Claimer: I own my Oc's and any plot changes**

* * *

 **The x final x decision**

For a while now I have been thinking if I want to take the next Hunter Exam. If memory severs correctly the next upcoming exam is when the story begins. I remembered that Hisoka failed his first exam before he retook it again and meet Gon and the others. I _really_ don't know if I want to go, at least I have a while before the deadline ends to sign up. Though Hisoka had already sign up for the exam the moment the month of January ended. Hell, the pedo-clown even asked me if I wanted to go. I honestly would have thought he would just sign me up for it whether I wanted to or not. Shocking. For as long as I know Hisoka, I would have thought he wouldn't give a damn on what I thought, giving his character. Still, I didn't give him an answer, only telling him that I would think about it. I mean for peat sake you can _die_ in that exam! And there's no way in hell that I want to die again...young, that is. 40's...eh sure, by that time I would have at least lived my life. But 12...no way, not even if you payed me.

 _Now_ five months later, and I'm _still_ thinking about it. To be honest over the years my memory about that exam is kinda blurry. I-I mean I still do briefly remember what the first phase is: running (the one thing I can survive in). After that everything else is sort of hazy. I know I'll remember the other exams when I get there...I hope I do that is. But as of now I don't remember.

Unlike those people in fanfiction who remembers everything, I sadly don't. Think about it people, 11 years have passed and in those 11 years memory fades not to mention I haven't watch HunterxHunter in 11 years. It's a miracle that I remember the names of some of the characters. Probably due to the fact that I keep thinking about them.

Cures my damn memory. I never really did have the best memory out there. Hell I'm still shock that I remember my previous name!

"..." I let out a sigh leaning against the railing of the boat.

Oh yeah. Hisoka and I are on a ship sailing towards Whale Island, for more training.

Lovely.

We are only going to be on that island for a month, from what Hisoka told me. This won't be the first time I've done this type of training. My training is to be able to hunt someone no matter the location. More precisely to find Hisoka in the forest instead of a city/town like I used to.

A month should be plenty of time to find him right?

...Hahaha, sure! If you were Hisoka that is!

In towns or cities it took me four or six month just to find him! And now his expecting me to find him in a _MONTH!?_ And in the woods!? What the actual hell!? I'm not God here you damn pedo-clown!

I closed my eyes in frustration while rubbing my forehead. This is going to be a very _long_ month. "Wait..." I slowly open my eyes and frowned. "Why does Whale Island sound so familiar to me...?" And it's not because I read it on a map. For some strange reason I feel like I'm missing something here. Something very important.

"Something seems to be on your mind. Care to share?"

"!?" I snap my head to the left in surprise that someone manage to sneak up on me and I didn't even notice. And I was greeted by a familiar smiling face that belongs to no other than my father.

"Papa..." When did he-know what, no, I don't even want to know. "...Yeah something like that." I murmur looking back out to the ocean.

"Let me guess...it's the Hunter Exam, am I right?" Hisoka said.

I nod my head. "It's not like I'm worried about the exam or even dying… I just…I don't know if I really want to take it. It's been on my mind ever since you came back. And every time I think I want to take it, I wind up chickening out and go back to thinking on whether or not I want to take it. Even if I did what would I use the license even for?"

…It's true. I kept chickening out and kept making excuses just so I can debate if this is the path I want to go. I'm positive that with all the harsh training Hisoka (and sometimes the Troupe) have put me through, I know I can tackle any test the exam might through at me.

As long as it's not a cooking exam. I can't cook to save my life; the same went with my past life. I have this unique talent to catch everything on fire. Cooking tools, food, water…yes water the damn thing actually caught on fire. How the hell is that even possible!?

I don't know how or why but the kitchen just hates me, Hisoka has even banned from ever stepping foot in the kitchen!

Still...even with all the things I'm capable of I just can't make up my own damn mind and take the damn test! Just what's me holding back from telling Hisoka, that I want to take the exam?

Is it my fear of dying again?

I don't know why it should; having Hisoka as your dad you most certainly have a target on you back from all of his enemies that he makes. What better way to get revenge then targeting his child. It's one of the many reasons why I had asked him to train me. Not to mention my ties to the Phantom Troupe, being around them I'm constantly in death arms with all the things they do. I should be used to facing death by now.

And yet…this one damn decision is stopping me!

Why!?

"…Does it really bother you so much, that you would cry little-Nagisa?"

Something warm and wet rub against my cheek.

"…Huh?"

Crying?

I reach up feeling my cheek and felt the wetness on my finger. Tears. "…" Was I really this frustrated about taking the exam that it would make me cry?

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to cry about it." I quickly wipe my eyes.

"Hmm…" Hisoka hummed before going silent. Great he has that look in his eyes again. Damn clown is planning something. Is it too late for me to jump in the ocean and swim away or just drown myself to get away from what ever crazy scheme his planning? "Let's see…why don't we do this instead~" He grin making shivers running down my spine in fear.

"D-Do what…?" I hesitantly ask. Oh God, what does he have in mind? Please let it be good and not affect my health. Please!

"I'll give you till the end of this month to make your decision if you want to take the exam or not. However there will be no take back once you give me your answer.

"...Huh?" Come again?

A smirk fell on his lips. "What I mean is, while you try to find me also think about if you _truly_ want to be a Hunter. I will accept whatever decision you make, little Nagisa~"

"I…I see." A month. A full month to truly decided. Okay…yeah that should be enough time to think about it (Yeah as if five moths wasn't enough before). "All right." I nod my head. "I'll give you my answer by the end of the month."

"Good." Hisoka said before walking away. "I'll be waiting for your answer~"

I couldn't help but to shiver from the tone of his voice. It's the same tone he uses when he finds a new 'toy'. "Pedo." I mutter before looking back to the ocean. "A month, huh?"

Well…at least I have a decent amount of time to think.

…

"Hmm…"

…

…

"…Hmm…"

…

…"Hmm—aaAAHH! And why the hell dose Whale Island sound so fucking familiar!? What the hell am I missing here!?"

* * *

 ** _*This time skip is brought to by little Nagisa who is running away from her Pedo-father. "Oh Nagisa, I found this cute little dress for you~" – "Get away from me you psychotic pedo-clown!" - "How mean~"*_**

* * *

"Ah~ finally land!" I quickly hop off the ship—much too some people horror—and stretch feeling some bones popping. "Ah~ much better. Man, I really hate boats…" Don't get me wrong, I don't get sea sick that easily. It's just the moment I get off a boat, it still feels like I'm on it and that alone throws me off balance.

"So, Papa when do we start…" I look over to where Hisoka should be standing…only to see that his not there "…the…training…"

A dust ball could be seen rolling by. Wow, didn't know this island have one. Huh, who knew?

"Where did he go!?" I exclaimed, which causes me to get some stares from passerby's. "Woah!" A strong gust of wind flew by making me hold my waist long hair down and close my eyes. When it lightens up, I slowly open my eyes and caught a piece of paper floating in the air.

"?" Grabbing the paper I unfold it and read the contents.

 _'Have fun hunting me~ ;3'_

"…"

"…"

Que another dust ball.

"…THAT SON OF A -!"

TWO WEEKS LATER

"…And I still haven't found that damn clown." I huff sitting on the ground leaning against the tree. For the past two week I've been wondering around the forest trying to find that damn pedo-clown. I've gotten some clues since Hisoka never really takes out his cards from his dead opponents. During those times I'd use every tracking technique that I knew to find him and so far no luck what so ever. Damn clown knows how to hide that's for sure. Sigh and I only have two weeks left to find him.

…And give him my answer.

"Man…" I sigh looking up at the sky. I could feel a slight dull of pain in my eyes from using Gyo too much. "I guess I'll take a small nap then go back to tracking that stupid father of mine."

 _Growl_

"…And some food." I close my eyes and began to rest for a bit.

* * *

 _Rustle_

 _Rustle_

"…?" What was that sound? Yawing, I sat up rubbing my eyes while looking around.

 _Rustle_

"Hmm, there?" I look over at the bush beside me. I quickly grab hold of my weapon keeping, it in its pouch in case I might need it, and went on guard. Knowing my luck it's probably either an animal of these woods or one of the town's people walking around. Still… I don't want to take any chances; I had come across some poachers, which I quickly dealt with, while wandering around the woods.

Narrowing my eyes I spoke out in a stern voice, showing no fear "Who's there? Show yourself."

 _Rustle_

"…" I tighten my grip of my weapon

FWOOSH!

"Huh!?" Next thing I know, two giant paws flew right out and something big and furry landed on top of me.

"GAHHH!"

I kid you not when I say I saw my life flash before my eyes. Yet again.

"…! …Erg!" Man what the hell fell on me anyways!? It's heavy! I tried to struggle my way out but whatever is on top of me won't budge.

"…Kon!"

Huh?

A…voice.

"…Kon, where are you?"

A male voice…no it's still to childish like from the tone, so maybe a boy?

Wait.

Maybe he can save me!

I started to struggle about as best as I could and I could feel the thing on top of me shift a bit.

"Ah! Kon there you—Agh, what are you doing!?"

I heard something pounding on the ground as it rushed over here and something pushing this—I'm assuming it's an animal-off me. And I was soon greeted by a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair. The boy looked down at with worry hazel brown eyes.

…Where have I seen this boy? I know I've never met this kid in my life, so why does it feel like I know him? Ah, this is going to drive me insane (surprise I haven't gone insane seeing who my father is) the answer is like on the tip of my tongue! Though the only thing I could say here is that this kid sure does love the color green.

"A-…Are you okay?" The boy asked in worry.

"Ah…Yeah." I said slowly. I was still in shock _and_ trying to figure out who this boy was.

"Oh, I see. That's great." The boy said in relief while scratching the back of his head "My friend here must have jumped on you because he thought you were me…"

"…I see." I chuckle lightly, though I don't know how this animal could have thought that I was him.

"I'm Gon! And this is my friend, Kon!"

Eh?

Right now it just felt like the whole world just froze.

Gon… That name…

…

…

…Holy fucking shit.

How did I not notice this sooner?

Whale Island. It would explain why it sounded so familiar to me. That's because _this is Gon's home_ , one of the main characters to this world. And his standing right _in front of me_. I honestly thought that _if_ I took the exam I'll be seeing him and the crew there, _not_ here!

"Hello, are you still there?" Gon's voice snaps me back to reality.

I look over at his worry expression. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that." I nervously scratch my cheek "I sort of zoned out for a sec, my bad. My name's Nagisa." I told him.

Gon blinked before he gave me a big friendly smile. "Oh good, I thought something was wrong there for a moment." He laughed "By the way, what were you doing…In a place like this?" He asked reaching a hand out to me, which I gladly took and help me to my feet.

"Hm? Oh, I'm…looking for someone." I think it might be best if I keep Gon away from Hisoka till the exam starts.

"You're looking for someone? In that case, I can… OH!" Gon let out a surprise gasp as he looked at my left arm. "Your arm is bleeding!"

"What?" I look down at my arm and it was indeed bleeding. Now that I'm taking notice of it I can feel the stinging from it. "When did I cut myself?" I mutter in confusion.

"You probably got scratched when you fell just now." Gon said as he examines the wound. "We need to take care of this…"

"No, no it's fine!" I quickly said "It's just a small scratch. Nothing to really worry about."

Gon shook his head. "It'd be bad if it got infected!" He pointed in a certain direction "There's a river close by. We can wash your wound there."

…Something tells me this kid won't take no for an answer. So I had no choice but to nod my head and let him drag me to the river.

* * *

 ** _*This time skip is brought to by, Kon jumping on poor Nagisa who only wants to get some sleep. "GGGAAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN!?" Kon: *smiles**_**

* * *

"…There." Gon said as he finished tying up the bandage "This should do the trick! This ointment works really well, so don't worry."

I look at my arm and clench and unclench my hand. I could hardly feel any pain now. "Thanks Gon!"

Gon smiles before he froze for a sec. "Kon said he's sorry!"

"…?" What is he…a giant shadow formed above me, slowly looking up, I swear to god I almost had an heart attack. The animal from before stood behind me with fish in its mouth.

"This is his apology to you." Gon said as Kon place the three fish beside me.

"Th-Thank you…"I stutter still a bit scared of him. I mean he practically crushed me to death ten minutes ago, so of course I'm a bit weary of him! In any case, I thought looking at the fish, at least this saves me the trouble of getting food.

"Oh that's right! You'd mention that you're looking for someone right?" Gon said.

"That's right."

"Who is it you're looking for? I can give you a hand to help you out."

While the thought is tempting, and if I do recall, Gon doesn't meet Hisoka till the Hunter Exam. And now that I met him a bit too soon it might be for the best if I keep the story plot the same as much as I can remember. Sadly with Hisoka already here on this island, god know where, the chances of him running into Gon are pretty high.

"No that's alright; this is something I have to do on my own. Thanks for the offer though." I told him.

"Really? Why's that?" He asked.

"Well…to put it simple, this is training for me."

"Training?"

"Yeah, the person I'm looking for is my father." I then began to explain to him the reasons why I was here on the island. Gon listened and nods his head.

"I see now. So that would explain why you're here in the woods."

"Yep." I nod and then gave him an small smile "Trust me though, I would like to take up your offer, but this is a task I must do on my own."

Gon shook his head. "It's all right I understand." He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "How come you're doing this type of training anyway?"

"Good question." I said leaning back a bit to look up at the sky. "When I was little I did ask Papa to train me in self-defense. I don't know when the training turn to learn how to track down people…" And to kill, I thought silently to myself. Best not to let him know that now. "Though I guess his doing this type of training if I ever wanted to take the Hunter Exam."

"Really? The Hunter Exam? Are you going to take it?" Gon asked excitedly.

"Maybe." I hummed looking back at him. "I honestly don't know if I want to take it. What about you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to that.

"Me? Well I'm taking the Hunter Exam. I already sent in my application." Gon said.

"That so…" So, he already sign up. "Then there's a chance you might run into my father. He's taking the exam as well."

"Your father is taking it too?"

"Yeah. He would have become a Hunter from the last exam but failed, so he's taking it again."

"Do you know why he failed, Nagisa?" Gon asked.

Yeah. He tried to kill an examiner he didn't like. I dully thought. "I…rather not say. Sorry."

Silence fell between us for a moment till…

 _Growl_

"!" I blush in embarrassment from how loud my stomach was. It was almost loud as a lion's roar.

Gon blink before he let out a loud laugh. "Looks like someone's hungry!" He laughed as Kon join in to.

Okay that's just mean! It's one thing when a person is laughing at you, but it's another when _an animal_ laughs at you too!

"Shut up!" I snap at them wrapping my arms around my stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning, okay. So of course I'm hungry!"

"Sorry, sorry." Gon held up his hands in front of him. "I suppose it's a good thing that Kon brought some fish over. Why don't we cook them up?"

After shooting him one last glare, the two of us got and began to search for some wood. It was around sunset when the fish where done cooking on the fire we made. Gon and I ate the fish while Kon had left to go get more as three wouldn't be enough for us to eat. While eating the fish I looked over to Gon and asked him a question.

"Say Gon, why do you want to be a hunter?"

Gon paused mid bite as he looked up at me. "The reason why I want to be a hunter? Hmm, well I want to be a hunter to find out why my dad desired so much to become a Hunter then taking care of his own child!"

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief "You do know how dangerous the exams are right?" Gon nods his head with a smile.

"Yep! But I don't care so much about that! If anything it make the exam sound so much more exciting!"

I stare at him in shock, is this kid insane? His taking the exam _just_ to find out why his father chose to be a hunter over him. Not caring so much about the dangers the exam holds. What the hell is with these kids these days!? Here I am sulking around debating if I should take the damn thing or not and here he is taking just to find out what's so important about being a hunter.

"Do you even know what kind of hunter you want to be or what kind your dad is?"

"No not really. I only know that his an hunter." Gon said.

…Okay.

Sighing I look directly at his eyes "So tell me, after you become a hunter what are you going to do from there? Are you going to come back home or are you going to go around and explore and try to find your father?"

"Well…" He started pondering about what he wants to say. "Once I get my license I plan to come home to show it to Aunt Mito, after that…I guess I will try to find my dad."

"I see…" Not much to work with…well at least he has some sort of plan. "At least with the hunter license you'll have access to a lot information, you should be able to get some info on your father….!?"

"Yeah you're right Nagisa!" Gon agreed not know the sudden shock on Nagisa face as something had just dawn on her.

Access to information that only hunters can get into, I thought to myself as a suddenly realization hit me.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

 _"…Mh…" I slowly open my eyes and to be greeted by a flash of light lighting up my room and the distance sound of thunder. "Looks like a storm came in." I mutter sitting up in bed. Glancing over to the clock on the wall the time read 1:08 a.m., damn, the storm woke me a way to early, oh well I'm feeling a bit thirsty anyways. Getting out of bed I made my way to the door and walked out of the room._

 _As I began to make my way to the kitchen I notice the light to the living room was turn on. "Honestly, did that lazy pedo-clown forget to turn off the lights?" I huff and walked over to the living room. However before I even step foot into the room I spotted Hisoka sitting on the coach looking at a photo with a sad expression on his face._

 _"Papa…?" I whispered to myself confused as I watch him touch the photo and mumble something under his breath._

 _"…Lyza_ _…"_

 _"!" Lyza_ _…that was my mother's name. After pestering Hisoka for a while to a_ least _tell me something about my mom, he cave in and told me her name…and what happen to her._

 _As far as we know, she's still alive but we don't know her location. Hisoka had said that was one of the many reasons why we traveled a lot. His just trying to find the person who he truly cared for. All that I was told was that when Hisoka went back to the hospital room where Lyza was in, he saw her jump out from the window leaving me in the crib. He tried to go after her but couldn't find her anywhere so he went back to collect me and left, and that was when I had woke up._

 _…I want to know why she left. I want to know why she left like that, what was her reason for leaving? We looked but couldn't gather any info on her and some information that we could use was block, only Hunters could get in there._

 _…Tch. I glance back at my father before going back to my room. I need to start packing, we're heading out to Meteor City to find the Phantom Troupe. Apparently Hisoka heard some interesting news about the leader he became…'excited'._

 _Honestly what god did I piss off to deserve this fate?_

That's right. With a hunters licensee I can get info that I wasn't able to get into before. Maybe this way I can find my mother and demand to know why she left. And the only way is to get my licensee by taking the Hunter Exam.

* * *

"Man that sure was satisfying!" I chirped happily while rubbing my now full stomach.

"It sure was!" Gon agreed.

"By the way? Shouldn't you be heading home? It's already dark." I asked him when I realized how dark it was.

Gon looked up to seeing that the sun had fully set and the only light out was proved by the campfire. "Yeah, I should head back home; Aunt Mito must be worried by now. Are you going to be okay by yourself out here, Nagisa?"

I gave him a smile "Yeah I'll be fine. I've been out here for two weeks I can survive another. You just get on home; I have a damn clown to find."

"Clown?"

"My dad." I said standing up "Well, I guess this is where we part ways, it was nice meeting you Gon. Let's hope we meet each other in the future."

"Yeah, same here."

After putting the fire out, we both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

ONE WEEK LATER

"…Fucking finally." I huff pulling a twig out of my hair. It's been a week since I've last seen Gon and I had also managed to find my pedo of a father.

"My~ you've found me a lot quicker than I thought you would. Well done my little Nagisa." Hisoka smiled looking down at me from the cliff he was sitting on. He jumped down and walked up to me "Well, have you come to a decision my dear."

"Yeah." I nod "Yeah I did."

"Good~ Let's hear it then."

"I choose…"

* * *

 **Yep I'm cutting it off there people! Next chapter is finally the Hunter Exam Arc! Also at every new arc I'll add in a link to some pictures of what Nagisa wears doing those arcs so keep a look out for those!**

 **Anyway please review!**

 **Name: Nagisa Morow**

 **Other Name(s): Skylar Green (Previous life name)  
Clowns Daughter  
** **Little-Nagisa**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 12 (20 in previous life, mentally 32)**

 **Height: 158 cm (5'2")**

 **Birthday: July 18th, 1987**

 **Death: July 18th, 2016(In previous life)**

 **Eye Color: Yellow**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Relatives: Hisoka Morow (Father)  
** **Lyza (Mother (Status unknown))**

 **Nen**

 **Type: Specialization**

 **APPERANCE**

 **Nagisa has long, wavy, white hair with two tiny pigtails on both sides. Her eyes are yellow, which turns to a yellow and red when using her Gyo.**

 **Hunter Exam and Zoldyck Family Arc**

Google Nagisa it's her regular outfit in the series. FF is not allowing me to post the images...so I'm going to have to post this on my Quotev account in order to use the images. My user name to the site is xXskullgirlXx just type in the same name as the story and you should find it. Can someone tell me why FF stop allowing us to use picture links please.

 **EQUPIMENT**

Her weapon is similar to Emerald's from RWBY, except the color is pink with a tint of red in it.

 **More info about Nagisa will appear at the end of Heaven's Arena Arc or at the beginning**

 **Question: If I ever did add romance in here who would you like Nagisa to be paired with? Gon or Killua? Don't get hopes up as I'm not good at writing romance stories. I'll probably drop hits if I do**


	6. Rivals x for x Survival

**This chapter is mainly dialog which I do apologize about, but next chapter we should have more action...I think.**

 **Reply to a review**

 **Guest (back in chapter 1): Why did you use Nagisa for your cover image?**

 **Response: I don't know if you have already read the other chapters that would give you the answer (Chapter 2) But that is what Nagisa looks like in this story and a real explanation will be explain later in the Hunter Exam Arc.**

 **YOU CAN FIND THE IMAGE FOR NAGISA OUTFIT ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT! USERNAME IS xXskullgirlXx IT'S UNDER THE SAME STORY NAME. YOU CAN FIND THE IMAGE BACK IN 'The x final x descion' AND ON THIS CHAPTER TOO! PLEASE LOOK AT IT!**

* * *

 **Rivals x for x Survival**

"I _really_ wouldn't drink that if I were you."

"Huh?" Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa turn to the sudden voice and saw Nagisa standing behind Tonpa with her arms crossed and on her chest is a badge with a number 45 written on it.

 _'Geh, this girl again!'_ Tonpa thought eyes nervously scanning around for her father praying that he won't make another appearance and make due with his threat.

"Ah!" Gon gasped out in surprise when he recognizes who the girl was. "Nagisa!"

"Hold on, you know this girl, Gon!" Leorio asked.

"Yeah." Gon nods "I ran into her last year."

"Hehe, it's good to see you again Gon." Nagisa smiled before she became serious "Anyway as I said don't drink that juice. It's full of laxative, so if you want to take the exams don't drink it."

"What!?" Both Leorio and Gon shouted while Kurapika had a look of shock on his face. Tonpa on the other hand began to sweat nervously when he knew his cover has been blown.

"Hey is this true man!" Leorio yelled grabbing the front of Tonpa shirt.

"Uh… well, I, uh…" Tonpa sputter holding both his hands up "Hey! Will you look at the time! Gotta go!" He quickly got out of Leorio's grip and ran into the sea of crowd.

"Hey get back here!"

"Don't bother." Nagisa told him "You'll just be wasting your time."

"Tch."

"If I may ask "Kurapika began as Nagisa turn to him "How did you know what was in those drinks?"

Nagisa blinked "Oh, well…"

* * *

 _I should have fucking known._

 _I should have fucking known._

 _I should have_ fucking known!

 _That god damn clown. How the hell am I even surprise? I should have known better than this. When I think I figured out my father he goes and does something so_ dramatic _and catches me off guard._

* * *

 _"I chose to take the Hunter Exam." I firmly stated looking up at Hisoka._

 _There…I said it. I will take the exam and find my mother._

 _"That's good to hear." Hisoka smiled "It would have been bad if you said no."_

 _…Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

 _"Why is that…?" I dreaded to ask._

 _"Because dear…I had already sent in your application on the same day I sent mine~"_

 _…_

 _…Say what now?_

 _Did…Did I hear that correctly…?_

 _Did he actually…_

 _"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?"_

* * *

 _As it turns out, I thought with my eyebrow twitching, he had plan to tell me about my sudden application as he drags me to the exam site._

 _The damn fucker didn't even ask me first! (Minus the time on the island!) All he said was that he knew I was going to take it regardless. You'd think he'd have SOME consideration about my feelings. But no, he didn't._

 _He does know I could die right?_

 _…Right?_

 _…Probably not._

 _I heaved out a sigh leaning forward as I rest my chin in my palm. I'd it once and I'll say it again: I should have fucking known._

 _"Hey there! You look a bit stress out."_

 _Hmm? I open an eye seeing an oversize man smiling at me while holding a can of juice. Yeah…I don't trust that smile. It almost like Shalnark smile when his acting all innocent like. He may have a childish face but in no way shape or form is he a nice guy. People learn that the hard way. Thank god we're good friends…gaming friends that is. His almost like an older brother to me even though I'm mentally older then him._

 _"Nervous about the exam?"_

 _"Who are you?" I asked in a bored tone._

 _"My name is Tonpa." He said then held out the can to me. "Here why don't you take this; it'll help you calm down."_

 _"Uh…"_

 _"My, my what is this I see?" A male voice rang out._

 _I looked up to see Hisoka standing behind Tonpa with a closed eyes smile and his arms crossed over his chest. And boy does he look_ pissed _. Even Tonpa himself looks scared and ready to piss his pants as he looks over his shoulder to see him too._

 _"A little pig trying to poison my cute little daughter?_ (Hey! Who do you think your calling cute here you pedo-clown!) _Now that won't do at all."_

 _I could practically_ feel _Hisoka KI leaking out of him—even some nearby bystanders went on edge or look a bit ill from it—as he held one of his cards against Tonpa's throat._

 _"Y-Your…Your daughter!?" Tonpa squeak out looking even more scared then before._

 _"Your scaring him, Papa." I mutter though I could honestly careless if he was or not. If he manage to somehow piss my father this much…then he'd probably deserved it._

 _"Yes. My daughter." Hisoka said opening his eyes as he gave Tonpa a death glare "Now let me give you a simple warning. If I catch you anywhere around my daughter again and I will gut you like the pig you are. **Are we clear?** "_

 _"C-Crystal clear sir!" Tonpa quickly said before taking off with a speed he'd probably never ran before._

* * *

"…After that Tonpa stayed _very_ far away from me." I finish telling them.

"Well after a threat like that I would too." Leorio said.

I nod. "Yeah no kidding I don't exactly blame him either. Also another thing you should know about Tonpa, he is known as 'Tonpa the Rookie crusher'. He enjoys crushing hopes of new examinees, so don't trust everything he says or accepted anything from him."

"Really?" Gon asked with a tilt of his head. Is it legal to be that cute? "But he seemed like a nice guy."

"It just shows how people will do anything to pass." Kurapika said.

"Man I can't believe we trusted that guy." Leorio grumbled.

"Well this just shows you not to trust everyone. So choice wisely on who you can trust or not." I said. "By the way… what are your guy's names? I already know Gon, so it would be wrong if I didn't know yours."

"Oh, well my name is Leorio!"

"And I'm Kurapika."

"So Leorio and Kurapika got it." I nod and place a hand over my chest. "As you already heard from Gon, my name is Nagisa. I'm a rookie too. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, by the Nagisa, who is your father?" Gon asked.

"My father?" I blinked at the sudden question "Well…you guys already known him." There's no point in hiding who my father is, they're bound to find out either way might as well and tell them now.

They blinked and at the same time they said "We do?"

"Yeah…" I nod "he did make a big scene after all. Number 44, Hisoka.

…

…

…

…

"EEEEHHH!?" They all shouted in shock…mainly Gon and Leorio, Kurapika kept quiet but from his wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar I could tell he was shock too.

"You mean to tell me that psychotic clown is your father!?" Leorio yelled.

Could he be any louder? Shout it to the whole world why don't you.

I sigh. "Yes. Yes he is…unfortunately."

"Hey…uh…you're not going to go and suddenly kill people are you?" Leorio wearily asked keeping a slight distance from me.

"Will I…*sigh* No, I won't. I'm not like my father. I only kill if necessary so you are fine Leorio." I told him. "Though speaking of my father, you should stay away from him if you can, as he won't hesitate to kill you if he has a chance. Please keep that in mind. If I'm near him I can distract him so you can get away but I can't promise you that it will work."

"Got it." Kurapika said "We'll keep your warning in mind. Thank you for telling us."

"Yeah! Thanks Nagisa!" Gon happily said.

"Yeah thanks."

"Heh, no problem."

 _RING~~~~~~~~~~~_

The sound of a ringing alarm suddenly went off making us to look over in the direction it came from. When it stop the ground shook a little when the wall on the other end lift up revealing a tall man wearing a purple suit and had not mouth.

…Wait…

…No mouth!

What the hell!?

How does this guy even eat!?

"I apologize for the wait." And how the hell is he even talking!? "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"Heh." I smirked, about damn time I was starting to get bored here.

"A final caution." The man said "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me." He shoved his left arm out "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Looking around I didn't see anyone showing signs of second thought. Looks like everyone is staying then.

"Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." He turns around and began to walk with both his arms and legs stretch out.

…Um…Okay? I thought as we began to follow him.

"Of course, no one turned around and left." Leorio said. "I'd hoped a few might withdraw."

"Well, seeing how it was a challenge to get here, I wouldn't want to leave either." I said.

As we continued to walk I notice the change of pace and next thing I knew we are now running along with everyone else.

"Wh-What?" Leorio said confused.

"The people in front started running." Gon said.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"He's picked up the pace."

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." Satotz inform.

"Second Phase? What about Phase One?" 294 inquires.

"It has already commenced."

"Huh, no way." I said in a bit of shock.

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you?" That's it?" 294 asked again.

"Yes." Satotz replied. "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"Oh joy…" I mutter catching on how the test is going to be. My legs are _sooo_ going to murder me later.

"I see how it is." Looks like Kurapika caught on too.

"This test is weird." Gon said.

"I expect it's an endurance test. Fine by me." Leorio smirked "I'll be right behind you!"

*Sigh* well it's nice to know that he has positive attitude. But not knowing how far we'll run is going to be a mental strain on the brain. It would seem he is also testing our mental fortitude.

AAaaahhh…I'm already starting to hate this exam. I blame the clown on this….actually everything I went through is the clown's fault!

* * *

 ** _The exam's First Phase begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves. One candidate is disqualified before it even starts. The total number of Hunter applicants is 404._**

* * *

 **whhooohooo! We finally made it to the main story line! Man I feel so happy at finally getting here. Anyone else?**

 **Also have you guys seen the dub for Hunter x Hunter 2011? I feel like they did a great job and picking the voice acters. What are your thoughts about it?**

 **And one more thing, I recently started working (back in September) I'm a Bus Aide for Transportation so I work with special needs children. So I'm busy from Monday through Friday. So the only times I can write is on the weekends and holidays or if I have time on break. Thought I'd let you guys know since update will be slow. It was one of the reasons why I didn't upload last year I was buys focusing on my job and making sure I got the hang of it before I went back to my fun activities of reading and writing. If you want to know when the next chapter will be updated go to my profile page and scroll to the bottom you'll see where I'm at with the chapters.**


	7. Hope x and x Ambition

**If you guys have ever played NieR: Automata then you'll remember what this witch will look like. I decided to use the boss from the Amusement Park, Beauvoir. Image can be found on google and on my Quotev account.**

 **I also don't own NieR: Automata. Fantasist game btw**

 **I honestly did not like how this chapter went out (Mainly the Exam part) as it was mainly running, I was very tempted to skip this part in total and moved on to the Second Phase. So sorry that if it suck.**

* * *

 **Hope x and x Ambition**

"AAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHH!"

"Somebody help us!"

"Oh God what is that thing!"

"Nate!? Nate where are you!?"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"*Bark Bark Bark*"

"Where did this thing even come from!?"

 **BOOOOOM**

" **It HuRtS. I wAnt TO DeStOrY. DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTORY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESOTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROY! EVRYTHING MUST BURN!"**

 **CRACKLE BOOM**

" **DDDDDEEEEESSSSTTTTTRRRRRROOOOOOYYYY"**

 **BOOM**

"Oh dear…" A woman dress in all white with long white hair and pink tips at the ends, standing on top of a half destroyed building watching the town's destruction before her. Her red eyes narrowed as she watches the witch shoot more lightning bolts to the town before it killing more people in its path. "Humph. It would seem, my child that you gave up on hope and fell into despair letting your soul gem to become consume by the darkness in your soul. I did tell you what would happen if you did. Now look at you."

She held out both of her hands as two golden rings appeared. "Now…our contract has come to an end. Time to collect your soul."

She threw one of the rings at the witch "But first… let's get you calmed down shall we?" The ring grew above its head before clamping down around its neck and let off a blindly bright light as the witch gave off on final scream. When the light faded it showed the witch slump forward—unmoving.

"And now…" She threw the other ring "Time to take you to see your other sisters."

The ring hovered above the witch before expanding in size. A black and purple vortex formed within as it began to suck the witch inside it.

Before fulling going in the witch's once red eyes flickered to brown and mumbled one final sentence before vanishing.

"… _ **Goodbye mother…"**_

"And done." The lady said as the rings vanished. "Hmm…" Her red eyes gaze back to the town's destruction. "It'll take years before this town recovers. And to think that you'd made a wish to protect it only for you to destroy it by your very own hands. Oh the irony." She chuckled. Just before she began to make her leave, footsteps reaches her ears along with panting.

"Oh?" She turned around with a raised eyebrow as she saw a young woman with messy brown hair and blood splatter around her body.

"You…" The woman growled, glaring at her with brown eyes. "This is your entire fault!"

"What could you ever be talking about?" The lady said in an uninterested town "If you must know I didn't cause this, the witch did."

"LIAR!" The woman screeched "I saw you…I saw you talking to my daughter. You may have taken a different form…but you were the cat that was talking to her!"

"...Oh!" The lady gasped clapping her hands together "Now I know why you look so familiar. I knew I saw someone looking through the door as I talk to Sarah. You're her mother."

"Why…" Tears began to form in the woman eyes "Why did you do it…What did she ever do to deserve this fate!?"

"I didn't do anything. The choice was all hers." She smirked giving the woman a smug look "And now _I own your daughters soul._ "

"…" The woman's eyes widen as the white hair lady continue to talk.

"I gave her a fair warning before she made a contract with me, but she chose to continue with it. She wanted to protect this town. And in the end…the pressure from the others made her fall in despair consuming her soul gem and well…fufufu…you saw the results did you not?"

"Give…"

"Hm?"

"Give…her…back…" Tears began to fall down the woman's face and in her shaking hands was a knife. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE GIRL!" She charges forward in range holding the knife above her head.

"My, my…" The lady sigh.

 _Slash_

"Huh…" The woman blinked as her arm holding the knife fell to the ground, she looked back at the other woman noticing a sword in her hand covered in blood and then…her body fell apart in pieces. The last thing she saw was glowing red eyes and the same smirk on her face.

"… _Sarah…"_

"…" The lady looked down at the corpse before putting her sword back in its sheath "What a tragic end. Even till this day I can't understand humans." She jumps off the roof making her sleeveless jacket to flutter up and on her lower back was a twelve legged spider with a web drawn in the middle.

Upon landing on the ground she began to make her way through the woods. It wasn't long till she came to a halt. "Did you enjoy the show, Shalnark?"

A shadow formed within the tress before stepping out in the light. "Man…it sure is hard to hide from you, huh, Lyza."

"Heh." A smirked formed on Lyza face.

* * *

"The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. You must follow me to Phase Two."

"This is the exam's First Phase."

* * *

 ** _Two hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them knows how far they must go. They are forced to run at the leader's pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight. And many applicants have already dropped out._**

* * *

"Haah…haah…haah…" Leorio is already beginning to feel the strain on his body as he continued to run _'I underestimated the Hunter Exam. Every person here is a monster. It's a gathering of monsters…'_ In the corner of his eye he saw a sliver head kid…ridding a skateboard! What the hell! "Hey! Wait up, kid!" He yelled.

"Hmm?" The kid looked over to him.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" He pointed to the board.

The kid look at his board then back to Leorio "Why?"

"Why…" Leorio growled "This is an endurance test!"

"No, it's not."

"Huh?" Leorio turn his head to glare at Gon "Gon, what are you saying?"

"Honestly, Leorio…" Nagisa sigh as she ran beside Gon "The examiner never gave out any rules on what we can or can't do. All he said was to follow him."

"Hey! Who side are you on!?"

"The one that knows the rules, dumbass."

"Hey…" The silver hair kid begins as he moved back a bit. "how old are you guys?"

"I'm twelve years old." Gon said.

"Same." Nagisa replied.

"Hmm…" The kid hums with interest. _'We're the same age.'_ He jumps off his skateboard, catching it as he began to run beside them. "Guess I'll run too."

"Wow." Gon said in awe. "That was cool!"

"I'm Killua." Killua introduce himself.

"I'm Gon."

"Name's Nagisa."

A few feet behind them Leorio could only curse in his head as he watches the three brats run ahead of him.

* * *

I couldn't help but let that smile form on my face as the three of us talk about the littlest things. _'Finally.'_ I thought _'I finally meet the main characters…now the story can really begin.'_

"Hey Nagisa." Killua called out.

"Yeah."

"Is that your real hair color?" He pointed to my hair with a smirk on his face.

Don't know why, but I felt my eyebrow twitch at his smirk. "Yes, it is."

"Ohh~" His smirk grew "Then is it okay if I call you 'Old Hag'?"

…

…

This braaaaaaatttttt!

"Who the hell are you calling 'Old Hag', Old Man!?"

The smirk on Killua face was instantly wiped off as he glared at me. Hah! How do you like that, you damn brat!?

"Old Man!?"

"Yeah because of your gray hair." I smugly said.

"It's silver!"

"Doesn't look like that to me~"

"Uh guys…please don't fight." Gon spoke but then a sweatdrop rolled down his head as we both turn to him.

"Stay of it Gon!" We said before glaring at each other. One could practically see sparks coming out of our eyes.

…Something tells me that I might try to kill this kid by the end of the day…no before this phase is even over. Calling me old hag; I'll have you know that I'm 32 year old woman trap in a kid's body. I am in no shape or form a 'hag'.

* * *

"So tell me Shalnark, what brings you here down to these parts?" Lyza asked.

"It's kinda hard to ignore one of your witches, destroying a town. I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

"That's not the full truth now is it."

The smile on Shalnark face fell a little. "Boss wanted me to check up on you. We knew that witch was not one of yours, so it had to be a new one and it ran on rampage right?" Lyza nodded. "He wanted to make sure you were unharmed."

"How sweet of him." Lyza crossed her arms of her chest. "And he couldn't come and see me himself? I'm hurt."

"The Boss is a bit preoccupied so he sent me instead."

"Oh… so a messenger then." She said. "That's fine; I'll hound him down later. And you can tell him I'm fine. I have the witch under control. Was there anything else?"

"Yes it's about your daughter and your… _boyfriend._ " He said the last word with disdain.

If Lyza wasn't interest about the conversation before…well she is now.

"What about them." She demands.

* * *

Honestly how much farther are we going to run? It's been four hours now and nothing has changed. I'm almost tempted to go to Hisoka and demand him to carry me.

Yeah.

I'm _that_ bored right now.

Though I have to pat myself on the back for lasting this long. In my old life back in school, we had to run a mile every week in P.E. I could only last ten minutes of running before I quiet and just walk the rest of it.

So yeah I feel very proud of myself right now.

As the three of us ran I can't help but to notice that we seem to be lacking someone. Looking around I spotted Leorio hunched over panting pretty heavily.

"Hey Gon."

"Yeah?"

I simply pointed behind me. Gon looked over and came to a halt. I follow too along with Killua, though he'd look confused as to why.

"Hey, forget him." Killua said. "Let's, get going."

"…Gon?" I look over to him wondering why he was just standing there looking at Leorio.

"Hey Hag." Cue eyebrow twitch "Do you know what's going on?"

"No. I don't. Old man." I gritted out in annoyance. This brat is definitely asking to get his ass handed to him.

"Screw that…" Leorio heaved and shot off running like a mad man…or as if the devil was on his tail, however you guys want to see it. "I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!"

"Woah!" I quickly jumped out of the way before I got run over. "Seems like he found a new motivation."

"You think?" Killua asked.

"Yeah." I nod while Gon used his rod to pick up Leorio's case that he left behind. "Hey, nice catch."

"Cool!" Killua exclaimed as Gon attach the case to his bag "Let me try that later."

"Only if you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon said as we went back to running.

* * *

As Satotz decedent up the stairs he looked over his shoulders to see the reaming applications . _'We've reached the eighty-kilometer mark. It is now time to pick up the pace a bit.'_

"Wait, are you serious?"

"That guy's insane. He's prancing up the stairs, as if they're not even there."

"If he keeps up this pace, tons of people will fail."

* * *

"Gon, Nagisa, you wana race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked as we began to approach the stairs.

That alone had me groaning in my head.

God I hate stairs.

"Sure." Gon said.

"Why not, it'll make this running a bit more interesting." Well… at least he didn't call me 'hag'…for now that is.

"In that case, the loser has to buy dinner." Gon said.

"Okay, you're on!"

"Heh, hope you boys are ready to lose!"

"Ready…" We all began "Go!" Then we took off running using our full speed that we have been holding back. Five minutes later we manage to catch up to Leorio and Kurapika.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika."

"Later gents."

"Catch you later, old timer."

"Hey! I'm not old!" Leorio snapped at Killua "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

…

…

…

…Wait, what?

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"You're joking, right!?"

* * *

"Can't take another step…"

"Th-This is it…"

We passed by two other applicants who had just giving up.

"I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Killua commented.

"Really?" Gon had big smile on his face when he said that.

"Oh?" I smirked.

Killua gave me a small glare, which I happily responded with a smile.

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." Killua then let out a disappointing sigh "Man… The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

Yeah… even though I slightly remember that the first phase was running…but now that I'm actually doing it, it's a bit disappointing too. I do hope that the next phase is a bit better.

…Just…please don't let it be cooking!

"Hey, why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked him.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter." Killua said.

"Eh?"

"Then why did you even bother joining?"

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing."

That's all! He only join cause he thought it would be fun! What the actual fuck, his almost like Gon!

What is wrong with these kids!?

"What about you guys?"

Gon and I looked at each other; I gave him a nod saying that he can go first. Gon nodded his head and opened his mouth.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter." He began "So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad."

"Hmm…What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I don't know." He happily response.

"Huh?" Killua looked at him in surprise before laughing out loud. "That's kinda weird."

"Yeah…trust me Killua; I thought the same thing when he told me." I said.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua told him.

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

Mito-san…wait isn't that his Aunt. I think he mention her back on Whale Island.

"Aunt Mito."

"Oh…"

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

"Hmm…what about you?" Killua looked at me.

"Oh, well, I heard that if you're a Hunter you have access to unlimited information." I said. "When I was very young—an infant to be precise—my mother left me and my father with no warning or explanation."

"Eh, really?" Gon asked.

"Yeah." I nod. "So I want to be an Informant Hunter so I can gather all the info that I can about my mom and ask her why she left and to help Gon find his father."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Nagisa."

"Back at Whale Island, Gon when we first me. Remember when I asked you what you'll do after you got your licenses. You'd said you'll go look for your father and it was thanks to you that I'd decided to take the Hunter Exam when I realized I can get into information that I was unable to before. So this is my way of thanking you."

"Eh!?" Gon blinked in surprise "You don't have to do that Nagisa!"

"No, it's fine." I looked at him and smile "Because…you're the first friend I had ever made since I was brought into this world." I caught Killua surprise look in his eye "My father and I have always been traveling searching for answers, so I never have time to make friends. And even if I do they tend to be scared away by my father. So I want to help, and nothing you say is going to change my mind, got it."

"…" The two of them were silent then Gon got this understanding look in his eyes.

"Got it." Gon said. "Thanks for the help, Nagisa."

"Heh, no problem!"

Just then the hallway began to brighten up more. We looked up and saw the exit not too far away.

"The exit!" Someone shouted.

"Whew…"

"Finally, I can get out of this dark tunnel!"

The three of us looked at each other with smirks of our on and took off. As we ran, I'd passed by Hisoka.

"Meet you at the top, Papa!" I yelled running past him.

"Hmm~ Well she seems to be in a good mood." Hisoka said "I wonder what caused it?"

* * *

 _'Now, let's see how many made it this far.'_ Satotz thought as he came to a stop. When he turned around he was greeted by three children (Nagisa: Hey!) flying right past him.

"Goal!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Yay! I win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Gon! It's was very obvious that _I'd_ won."

"What are you talking about Hag, I was faster…"

"Grrr, you are really asking for it, old man."

"Guys please, I was faster."

"No, I was!"

"No way, I was!"

"I was faster, so you two have to buy dinner!"

"Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"No way, it's _you_ two buying me dinner!"

"But I was faster." Gon said then looked over to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?"

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously." Satotz said.

"Oh…" Gon mumbled.

"Guess that means we tied. What now?" I asked.

"In that case, I'll buy Killua dinner and Nagisa's too. While Killua will buy mine and Nagisa. And Nagisa will buy mine and Killua." Gon said.

"Huh?" Killua looked at him confused.

I had the same look too. "Wait…what?"

"I don't get it." Killua finally said.

"Neither do I."

"Hey, Satotz-san." Gon looked back up to him "Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"

"No, we still have quite a way to go."

"Seriously." I groaned "Will this part be at _least_ more exciting than running a dark hallway."

"That depends on what you define as 'exciting'." He said.

"Oh…*sigh* I guess in the mean time we can chill till it's time to run again. Anyone up for a game of Go Fish." I asked holding up a deck of card.

"Wh-…Where did that even come from!?"

"Sure I'm in!"

* * *

It was probably only two minutes later when the rest of the applicants showed up. Leorio collapsed on the ground sweating like a pig while Kurapika came up not too long looking just fine if not a bit worn out.

"Hey, Kurapika!"

Kurapika look down to his right seeing the three of us sitting a circle playing Go Fish. He gave as wave and tried to catch his breath before speaking. "Is this our destination?"

"No, it isn't." Gon informed him.

"Satotz-san said we still have ways to go. Tch." I glared at Killua who took my 4's. The little shit just smiles back at me smugly.

"I see." Kurapika nod looking around "The fog is fading."

"Huh?" Gon stood up while I quickly put away the cards and following him. And true to Kurapika word the fog is fading. From there I saw…

"A forest…lovely." I mutter. This is going to be so fun.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Satotz said "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful."

Huh…maybe it will be a bit more of a challenge then.

"If you let them fool you…you're dead."

…Well that's a nice way to put it. Huh?

We all turn around to see a metal gate come down closing off the entrance to the hallway we just came from.

"Wait for me!" A man cried out just as the gate closed down.

"Bye mister that I'd never know." I waved gaining a weird look from Killua "What?"

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"Keh. What a joke." Leorio said standing up when he finally got his bearings. "How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?"

"Don't let them fool you!" A male voice rang out making everyone turn to the direction it came from.

"I just said that they can't." Leorio said as he looked over to the direction of the voice.

"D-Don't fall for it…" A very wounded man step out from the wall "He's lying to you!" He pointed towards Satotz. "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner." He pointed to himself.

"An impostor?" Leorio asked out in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you just say you wouldn't fall for it?" I mumbled. The only reason I'm not freaking out is because I remember this scene to a degree and this guy just feels off and his timing is a bit suspicious if you'd ask me.

"Then who is he?" 294 for asked looking at the wounded man then to Satotz.

"Look at this…" The man drag out a strange looking creature though the head had a look almost like Satotz…well…if you take out the mouth that it.

"Woah! He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" The man explain.

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio questions.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

"Bastard…" Leorio growled glaring at Satotz.

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human…" 294 said.

"Huh?" Cards? I'd blinked in surprise at the sudden move, three cards had just impaled that man and there's only one person that I know who kills with cards. "Papa?" I looked over to Hisoka, who was shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Hmhmhm~ I see, I see… That settle it…" He said looking at Satotz "You're the real one." Satotz toss away the three cards he had caught. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"Way to make a scene, Papa." I mutter to myself.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Satotz said "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

Gaaahhh! Nice job Hisoka! Try not to screw up again, will ya!

"Sure." Hisoka replied in a nonchalant tone.

 _SQUAK SQUAK_

The sounds of birds caught our attention and looked over to see some vultures eating the dead corpse.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch…" Leorio commented.

"No kidding." I said.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika said.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz explain.

"We cannot relax our guard." Killua said.

"Yeah."

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Satotz said "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

And off we go with the running…

* * *

 ** _The applicants have finally escaped the long, dark tunnel. Thus far, 36 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 368 remaining applicants. Their next challenge is the Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. The brutal Hunter Exam continues._**

* * *

"What about them." Lyza demanded.

Shalnark held up his hands "Nothing bad I swear!" He said "Funny how you laughed at that mother's misery and yet be concerned when your family is brought up."

"Shalnark."

"All right, all right." Shalnark sigh "Two years ago Hisoka came to us and asked to join our Troupe, and with him was your daughter, Nagisa."

Lyza relaxed a bit upon hearing that. "That so. What else?"

"Naturally like you have predicated if he ever came, he joined."

"And Nagisa?"

"Boss prevents her from joining. Even if we lose a member he won't let her join. He does not want her to bear the burden of being a member, despite her close connection to us."

"I see…" Lyza looked up at the clear blue sky "So…that's the path he took then. I don't know if that's for the best or for the worst. Did Chrollo tell her yet?"

Shalnark closed his mouth just as he was about to answer and debated in whether or not he should answer. "*Sigh* No, he hasn't told her at all and neither have we under Bosses order."

"So you're telling me that in the two years he has known her he has yet to tell her that…" She stop in mid-sentence and let out a sigh "Good grief" She rubbed her forehead "And he calls himself the leader of the feared Phantom Troupe yet he can't muster the courage to…Whatever, I'll pound the answer out of him the next time we cross paths."

"When will you be able to see Nagisa again?" Lyza blinked at him from the sudden question and the out of character too. Shalnark coughed in his hand "Sorry, I meant when are you able to make contact with her. We know that a shield of some kind is preventing you till it finally decides you can."

"Oh." She mumbled "In two or so years I'll be able too. It's hard to say but that's the estimate guess from what I'm able to tell. I can now be in the same town as her without feeling the push of the shield; however I can only still see her from a distance."

"And Hisoka?" He inquired "We both know that you'll confront each other either way, with or without the shield. What then? Do you think Hisoka still loves you like he did 12 years ago? What will you do?"

"That's…" Lyza begin "is an obstacle that I'll face when the time comes. It is hard to say, if he has fallen out of love from me I won't blame after what I had done. However if his looking for a fight then I'll give him one. It's hard to say till the time finally comes. So in the meantime, tell Chrollo that I won't be able to participate in any of the raids if Nagisa is with you."

"Got it." Shalnark nod and began to turn around and leave but stop and turn back around. "By the way what were you doing before coming here?"

"I was on my way to see Ging. He'd message me saying that he found something that I might like. So with my little side quest done I'll off to see him. Oh and I almost forgot." She threw a slip of paper in his direction "That's my new cell number; my previous phone got destroy in a fight. Give it to the Troupe members and have them text me their numbers so I can mark it down."

"Will do, later then."

"Humph, till next time."

* * *

 **And done. I had originally plan to have Lyza make her next appearance in the York New Arc but since this episode didn't have much to tell I decided to this instead. I apologize if this chapter suck, I didn't quiet like how it turn out so...sorry. The next chapters should be better.**

 **Also you have more hints in Challenge 2 and 3.**

 **You have a bit more info who Lyza really is and some hints about her connection to the Phantom Troupe. Remember the answer won't be revealed till later in the story!**

 **Anyway please review!**


	8. A x Surprising x Challenge Part 1

**Sorry for the small wait guys! Work had me REALLY busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to work on this chapter and add to the fact I was having a bit of a problem on how I wanted to take this chapter. For the past weeks since I've updated I have been getting up a 5 in the morning can coming back home around 5 ish. I only had a 90 minute break in between and by the time I get home I only have 4 hours of free time before I have to go to bed. So I didn't work on the chapter till the weekended roll around as I wanted to relax when I got home.**

 **If I wasn't busy the past weeks this chapter would have been up A LOT sooner. Anyway I'm skipping most of episode 5 beside one part as I didn't really know how to do this chapter so yeah...And I'm also a bit disappointed on how this chapter turn out. *sigh* I blame work they've kept me so busy that the idea that I had for this story...didn't turn out how I wanted it to *cries* try to enjoy this chapter guys. I'm sorry if it's really bad or whatever.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm cutting this chapter in half as I'll be heading out to Kutsucon tomorrow (Feb 15) I'll be there for all four days. When I get back I'll work on the second half. I just didn't want you guys to wait longer then you already have for this part. Sorry!**

 **Any spelling errors will be fix tomorrow**

* * *

 _'Ahh, damn it Gon! Please tell me that you didn't go back. Even after the warning I gave you.'_

When Killua and I found the main group we notice that Gon was not behind us. It didn't take me long to figure out that Gon went back to look for his friends. …Aanndd I remember that this is the part where Gon and Hisoka cross paths. Lovely. Cursing to myself for not keeping a better eye on him, I told Killua to go on ahead as I went back to find Gon.

So here I am running back to find him and hopefully save him from Hisoka. I honestly don't know how this confrontation is going to go as I do know that Hisoka saw me with him throughout the exam. I truly doubt he is pleased with that, for now I can only hope the confrontation goes the same way it did in the anime.

"!...Oh no, Gon!"

Fuck. I didn't make it in time!

When I finally found him, he was already in a choke hold from Hisoka. Damn it I need to save him and fast. My hand went to my weapon belt behind my cape; grabbing hold of one the duel pistol/kama I quickly took it out and push down on the button to let the chain out.

* * *

"Hmhm…How wonderful… I really do love that look…!" Hisoka blink in shock when a chain with a blade attach to the end wrap around Gon and yanked out of his grip. "Well now…" He looked over at the other end of the field to see his daughter catching Gon in her arms as she sat him down on the ground.

"Gon, are you okay!?" I worriedly asked him as he coughed and inhale trying to gain his breath back. Despite all the coughing he managed to nod his head. Letting out a relief sigh I pull out my other weapon, and stood in front of Gon. I _really_ don't want to fight Hisoka, hell I'm nowhere near his level, I mean sure I can land some good blows but…if he was my enemy well…good bye world, I'd never like you anyway from all the bullshit you'd put me through.

Anyway back to what I was saying before I got off track. Father or not, enemy or not, I'm still going to protect Gon. Despite being in a body of a 12 year old I still am an adult in mind. Call it motherly instinct to protect the young or whatever—even though I'd never had kids of my own, I _was_ 20 when I died—if I have to fight Hisoka just to give enough time for Gon to make a run for it…so be it.

"Hmm~" A smirk came to his face "So, you wish to take part in my Hunter Exam too, Nagisa." A card came in his hand.

"!?" I quickly got into a fight stance holding up the duel pistol and activating my Gyo. "I generally don't care who you fight Papa or who you see as your new 'toy'. However I draw a line when you attack people whom I consider as friends."

"That right?" Hisoka ask "Then how far will you go to protect them, hm~"

Shit!

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

Without wasting a second I started firing at Hisoka who easily sliced the bullets with his card.

…I really need to know how he makes those cards so sharp to cut skin _and_ bullets.

"Nagisa!" I quickly glance over at Gon seeing him get back up before looking back at Hisoka, who I may also add is slowly coming over here. Damn I might need to go in for close combat, but I can't leave Gon here defenseless.

"Don't even think about it, Gon!" I told him "I know you want to help but you are not strong enough to face him nor do you have a weapon."

"But-!"

"No Gon!" I snapped quickly reloading my guns "Fu-!" I quickly grabbed Gon and jumped out of the way when Hisoka threw some cards at us. Upon getting back into stance I gasped when I saw Hisoka standing right in front of us. And before I could even blink, Hisoka patted my head.

…Huh?

"Do not fear." Hisoka said. "I will not kill your friends." I can hear the 'yet' in there. "They both passed."

They? Looking around I spotted Leorio out cold in the middle of the field. How did I not see him…? Wow I feel like an awful person for not noticing him.

Hisoka let out a low chuckle "Yes, you all pass well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter."

 _Ring Ring_

"?" Gon and I blinked at the sudden sound as we watch Hisoka pulling out a walkie-talkie. Wait…when did he even have one?

 _"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site."_ A disembody voice came through.

Did Hisoka make a shady alliance that I'm not aware of here?

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hisoka replied before walking over to Leorio "It's always good to have friends. You can find your own way back, yes?" I knew that last comment was pointed at Gon and not me as Gon slowly nodded back, still in a small state of shock. "That's a good boy." He looked over to me "Are you going to stay or come with me."

"I'm staying with Gon."

"*Sigh* Very well then." With that he began to walk away.

Once he was out of site, I collapsed on to the ground let out a tired sigh.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Gon worriedly asked kneeling beside me.

"I should be asking _you_ that?" I sigh "What the hell where you thinking challenging him? I warned you and your friends at the beginning of the exam."

"!...Nagisa your eyes…"

"Hmm? What about them?"

Before I could get my answer or Gon from opening his mouth another familiar voice came out.

"Gon! Nagisa! Are you all right?" We looked over to see Kurapika running over to us.

"…" I sigh looking down at the ground. "…What a day."

I almost hope that I never have to fight Hisoka again. Sighing again I deactivate Gyo.

* * *

"Looks like we made it in time." Kurapika said as we approach to where everyone else was at.

"Thank god!" I mutter. I really hope the next exam doesn't involve more running or I'm going to quit! As we came in with the crowed we began to look around trying to spot Leorio.

"Leorio…" Gon mutter. "Leorio!" We looked over at Gon sudden shot and spotted Leorio leaning against a tree.

Running over to him, Gon place his case next to Leorio as he rubbed his cheek "Man, that stings…Why am I all beat up?"

"Huh?" All three of us blink in shock. He doesn't remember what happen?

"My memory is kinda hazy."

Yeah…He got knocked up pretty bad.

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened." Kurapika whispered to us.

"Good idea." I nod "It's probably for the best."

"Yeah…" Gon agreed as well.

"Gon. Old hag."

"Err!" I'll kill that brat!

I glared over at Killua as he came over to us.

"Killua!" Gon greeted.

"I can't believe you guys actually got here…I thought you were done for."

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon told him.

"Cologne?" Killua blinked in surprise. "That was how?"

"Surprising, huh? Gon here has some good tracking talent." I said.

"…You definitely are weird." Killua mumbled to him.

"Excellent work, everyone." Satotz voice rang out. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." With that we all watch Satotz take his leave.

 _Rumble_

"Hm?" We looked over to see the iron gates slide open from there we saw a mansion and a lot of…coo…king… tabl…es…oh no.

Oh dear god no!

Oh please oh please oh PLEASE! Don't tell me that the next challenge is cooking! I take back what I said before! I don't mind the running in fact I feel fully energized to do another long ass marathon but PLEASE anything besides cooking! I mentally cried.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" The female called out. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The really big guy sitting behind Menchi greeted. Damn his huge.

 _Grrrrooowwwwwllll_

…That was a loud growl.

"Wh-What was that sound?" Someone in the crowed said.

"You must be hungry." Menchi looked up at Buhara.

"I'm starving…"

"There you have it." Menchi said standing up "Phase Two will involve…cooking!"

 _CRACK_

…C-Cooking…

"Woah, Nagisa turn to stone!"

"What the hell Old hag?"

"Ha…ha…haha…"

"Do you think she lost it?"

"I don't know."

…I'm going to fail.

* * *

"C-Cooking?" Hanzo said in shock.

"Wait! Cooking?" Todo frowned in displeasure "We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

"That's quite right." Menchi nods. "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?!"

"That's because we are… Gourmet Hunters."

"Huh?" Todo blinked before bursting out into laughter which then was followed by everyone else laughing. "Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters…" One of the applicants mocked.

A frown began to from on Menchi face as she watches the applicants laugh at them.

* * *

 _'The Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara…_ ' Satotz thought as he watches from a distance in the nearby tree _'Their selection as examiners could prove problematic. Only fifty applicants…No, depending on the task, it's possible that fewer than ten applicants will pass Phase Two.'_

* * *

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Todo asked.

Menchi glared at him before closing her eyes "Buhara."

Behind her Buhara stood up. "The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork?"

"As in pig meat?"

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara informed them.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste." Menchi added "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it. We get it." Todo cockily said waving his hands. "Let's just start."

"Then, the exam's Second Phase" Buhara smacks his stomach making a loud noise "begins now!" With that everyone turn around and ran out of the gates as fast as possible.

"All right let's go!" Leorio shouted.

"Wait! What about Nagisa?" Gon asked.

"Ha…haha…cooking…hahaha…"

"Forget about her Gon, we have more important things to worry about." Killua told him.

"But…"

"I'm sure Nagisa will be fine, Gon." Kurapika said "She'll join us soon once she get her bearings together."

Gon looked a bit unsure as he glances at Nagisa one more time—who is still in a stone form—he is curious on how she did that—and doesn't appear to look like she'll get better soon—before hesitantly nodded his head "Okay, let's go."

As the four left leaving Nagisa alone, Hisoka walked up to her "Oh dear, it looks like she broke. Well~ that won't do at all." He picked her up as he began to head out as well.

Back up with Menchi and Buhara…

"Free to use meat from any species of pigs?" Menchi laughed "You have a real nasty streak."

"Choosing the ingredients was my job." Buhara reminded her.

Menchi looked up at him "Only one species of pig lives in the Biska Forest, correct?"

Buhara smirked "I hope they don't get themselves killed."

Menchi chuckled "Still though…" Her mood instantly changes to happiness in a blink of an eye "Did you see Lyza's daughter!?"

"Huh?" Buhara blinked.

"#45, Nagisa! Oh she looks so much like her!"

"…You're doing it again, Menchi."

Menchi blinked before coughing in her hand trying to calm herself down. "Right, sorry."

Buhara laughed "You really do admire Lyza a lot don't you?"

"How can I not admire such a Legend?" Menchi exclaimed "Slaughtering a whole village of thieves, standing toe to toe against the Chairman Netero, the most wanted person to be dead in the underworld. Not to mention that Lyza possess a greater threat than the Phantom Troupe. She is one scary lady."

Buhara nodded with a frown "Not to mention the rumors that she accomplished all that without using Nen. It's a good thing that we're friends and not her enemy."

"Indeed." Menchi nods looking back at the gate. "Man…" She sighs "I kinda almost wish we did a dessert round instead. However…I still want to see if what Lyza said was true about her daughters cooking skills in the kitchen."

"Burns everything she touches in the kitchen." Buhara said. "Beside one certain food."

"Cheesecake." Menchi smirk.

* * *

 _"So…you're going to be the next examiners next year?" Lyza asked taking a bite of her steak. In front of her were Menchi and Buhara, who invited Lyza to have dinner with them. Giving the fact that Lyza herself had nothing better to do—and was not the one to pass up on free food—said yes to the invite._

 _"That's right!" Menchi nods with a smile "This time we Gourmet Hunters will be able to show the little examines what it means to be a Gourmet Hunter."_

 _"Hmm" Lyza rested her check in the palm of her hand, twirling her fork that had a new slice of steak. "My daughter and lover will be participating in that Hunter Exam as well."_

 _"Really? Your daughter is going to be there too?" Menchi asked._

 _Buhara swallowed his food before speaking "But how do you know she'll be taking the exam?"_

 _"Netero called me a while back; telling me about how Hisoka failed. And knowing him, he'll take the exam again taking Nagisa with him as she will be old enough to. Whether she likes it or not." Lyza mumbled the last part as she took a bit off the fork. "Also if she does make it to your phase be sure to judge her like you would with anyone else."_

 _Menchi smirk "I would have done so even if you have told me to or not."_

 _Lyza smiled at her "Just wanted to be sure."_

 _"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Lyza leaned back in her seat crossing her arms and leg with a smirk forming on her face "Though if you_ do _want to see her to pass…you should make the challenge a dessert round."_

 _Both Menchi and Buhara blink "Why is that?"_

 _"Nagisa…can't cook. And not in the way that the food is bad, but in a way that whatever she touches; be it a knife, pot, food, ect. they all burn in flames. So she will fail your exam very quickly."_

 _"But if she burns everything she touches in the kitchen, why do you suggest a dessert round?" Buhara asked._

 _Lyza sighed tilting her head back gaining this faraway look in her eyes. If Menchi and Buhara didn't know any better…it looked like Lyza was recalling something from long ago. "Nagisa can't make dessert either besides one dish…and that is a cheesecake." She looked back at them "For some strange reason it's the_ only _dish that she can cook. It's why it's one of her favorite dish. But you are the examiner so do whatever you want."_

 _"You know…for someone who never meet her daughter, you sure do know a lot about her." Menchi said._

 _"Heh. I know more about Nagisa, then she herself will ever know." Her red eyes began to have some sort of glow to them "I was after all with her in her past life."_

* * *

 _CRASH_

"Aaaaahhhhh!" An oversize man fell to the ground as he watches two of his bodyguards get torn to shreds.

"Was that really all you had, you damn pig." Lyza glared at the man licking the blood of her cheek. Slowly she made her way in the room stepping over the dead bodies. "Yama Takeshi, you have quiet the bounty on your head." A sinister grin appeared as she played with the tip of her sword "You've pissed off a lot of people you know." The moonlight in the room made her red eyes glow making them look like a pool of blood. Her white outfit stain with the blood of her victims giving her the look of a demon coming to collect its deal from a victim.

"Please spare me!" The man sobs pathetically "I'll…I'll pay you whatever you want! You can have anything you want, but please spare me!"

Lyza stood in front of the crouched man with a tilt head "Huh? Anything I want you say?"

Taking this as a sigh that she might let him go the man nods "Yes! Anything you want just name it and I'll give it to you."

"Well then that's a very nice offer!" She sweetly said with a closed eye smile giving off an air of innocence.

"What is it that you want?" The man cried leaning forward a bit before a scream of pain ripped out of his throat when the blade of her sword stabs him through the right side of his chest.

"Your death." Lyza bluntly says in the still sweet voice.

"*Cough*" Blood spilled out of his mouth "Mon…monster….your…a-a de-demon…!"

"Idoit." Lyza crouched down to eye level moving the sword around in his chest causing him even more pain "Are you now just realizing that?"

The man eyes widen in fear as the last then he see is the blood chilling smile on the woman face as she brought her sword down on his head.

Five minutes later, Lyza walked out of the mansion passing by many dead bodies of men and women some of children that were hired bodyguards as well. Arms behind her head Lyza looks up at the sky and lets out a hum.

"I want a cheesecake."


	9. A x Surprising x Challenge Part 2

**Yeah…I have no real excuse for the long wait, beside work getting in the way. When I got back from katsucon school was almost near its end and Transportation kept hopping me from one place to the other not giving me enough time to sit down and work on the story. On the bright side though I finally got contracted to a route back in July! YEAH! Down side the only time that I can work in on the holidays/close school from weather/ and the weekends.**

 **Because I haven't written since I last update…I'm not really impressed on how this chapter turn out. I apologize if it was bad I tried truly I did. It might be like this for the next chapter too till I get back on my game now that I finally now what my schedule will be.**

 **I already know what I'm going to do for the next two arcs. I have plans for them. Though the Yorknew City arc…I have some form of plan but I'm stuck there since it mainly involves Kurapika in this arc. I'll be doing a poll for it and too see what you guys might like. I just want to hear your suggestion about it so it can help me out.**

* * *

 **A x Surprising x Challenge Part 2**

"Catch a pig and cook it." Leorio said as the group walked together looking around to spot any pigs to catch "This is way easier than the First Phase."

"I hope it will be that simple…"

"I highly doubt it. This _is_ Hunter Exam after all."

…

"GAH!?" Leorio jumped back at the sudden sound as they all whipped around to see Nagisa standing behind them, soaking wet as she rings out the water in her hair.

"Nagisa when did you get here?" Gon asked.

"And why are you wet?" Kurapika added.

"Just now, Gon." I told him "And for why I'm soaking wet. Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _SPLASH_

"GAGHPPP!...*COUGH COUGH* What the hell was that for!?" I snapped at my grinning father, who tossed me in a fucking lake. Where the hell did this lake even come from? There wasn't one anywhere near the wall!? God damn anime/manga/fanfiction logic. Now my clothes are wet! Son of a bitch…

"Now, now Nagisa~ Mind your language."

"Screw you!"

Hisoka sighs putting his hands on his hips "It seems that you came to a dead end."

"You think." I snapped. Yeah…still pissed that he threw me in a lake.

"Hm, I think you should still give it a try though. Who knows you might pass."

"And if I don't…?"

"Then you fail." With that he walks away with a wave.

"What the…HEY WHAT KIND OF ENCOURAGEMENT IS THAT YOU PSYCHOTIC PEDOPHILE! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CLOWN I'M NOT DONE YET!

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"…My so called loving father tosses me in a lake to snap me out of my shock." I bluntly told them.

"He tossed you…into a lake." Leorio said in disbelief.

I nod my head. "Yeah. What a lovely parent that I have. Tossing me in a lake then ditching me in the forest while I suffer walking around in wet clothes on the high chance of getting sick! Yes my father is the best!" I'm damn positive one can see the sparkles and flowers behind me as I speak about how much I love my Papa-Pedo in sarcasm. "*sigh* Murder plans aside (I ignore Kurapika muttering 'Murder plans?') We need to find some pigs right. To cook."

"Yeah that's right." Kurapika said.

"Oi Gon, wait up!"

We looked over to see Killua jumping down the hill letting out a shout of glee. The three of us share a look before jumping down too…which turn to a bad idea as we all end up slam to each other.

"What was that about, Gon!?" Killua yelled raising his fist.

"Found them." Was Gon's response

"Huh?"

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed.

"…Those pigs…are abnormally huge…" I spoke in shock.

Holy shit those pigs are huge! I thought the only abnormally large animals here where those blasted snakes! ….And is it just me or are those pigs eating bones from another animal?

"Uh… They're chewing on bones" Leorio commented. Oh good so I'm not the only one.

"Don't tell me…" Kurapika said "They're carnivores?"

And on que the bones snaps and the pigs glare at us. Well shit…

"Time to run!" I exclaimed as we all quickly got up and book it, while those devil pigs chased us. As we ran I notice some of the other contestants looking over at us in shock. "Run! Man eating pigs are chasing us!" That got their attention as they too began to run away…some…not so luckily as the pigs use their snouts to slam into them.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio yelled.

"Yeah, no kidding!" I yell back.

* * *

"The Great Stamp, the world's most ferocious pig. They use their large, stout noses to send their enemies flying. If you're too slow, you'll end up as their dinner."

* * *

As most of the contestants ran others try to fight back in order to catch them. But as luck would have it…it didn't quite work. Their snouts are too strong and too big to get around. Throwing a boulder will only get smashed. Sharp object barely even pierced the damn things. So how the hell do we beat them!? Gah it's like the tip on my tongue but I don't remember what the answer was.

BAM

"Huh?" I looked over at the pig that had slam into a tree, the one that Gon was targeting. When the pig got its bearings together and turn to make another attack, apples from the tree landed on the pigs head making it squeal out in pain. Wait…could it be that…?

"Just maybe…"Gon mumbled before jumping in the air and slamming his fishing pole on the pigs head. The pig let out one more squeal before dropping dead.

"Oh~ Now I see…" I grin.

"Could their foreheads be their weak points?" Killua grinned

"So, the pigs evolved large, strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads." Kurapika said.

I cracked my knuckles "Well then, I guess it time to start cracking some heads in!" The three of us are off it kill a pig. Killua killed his with his skateboard; Kurapika used his weapons while I gave mine an axe kick to the head. With that done we gather our pigs and ran back to the site.

* * *

 _'This year's applicants are very talented.'_ Satotz thought looking down at everyone from his binoculars before putting them down _'However, the difficult part is yet to come.'_

* * *

"Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase." #255 said arrogantly.

"Okay, it's evaluation time." Menchi hummed. "Taste testing."

Buhara began to dig end while holding up a sign with a red circle saying that he has a pass from him. Menchi on the other hand gave him an x.

"Huh!?" #255 gave him a shock look.

"It's overcooked." Menchi tells him "The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"What? You haven't even tried it!"

"It's plain as day."

"Damn it…"

#294 comes up next and places his plate down on the table. "Okay…Dive in!" Buhara gives him the 'O' while Menchi gave him the 'X' "Huh? Why?"

"Charred on the outside, uncooked inside." Menchi explained waving her stick side to side. "Your fire was too strong."

After that…it was a repeat of Buhara only liking the food and Menchi hating it. _'Honestly…'_ Menchi angrily thought her eyebrow twitching at her ire _'All they're doing is roasting the whole pig, like it's all they know how to do…None of them has made any effort!'_

* * *

"No one's passed yet…" Leorio said as he, Gon and Kurapika watch Menchi yelling at the other contestants.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite…" Kurapika said taking notice of how only Buhara is only eating and not Menchi.

"Hey!" Menchi yelled. "Can't anyone out there satisfy me?"

"That's it!" Kurapika snapped his fingers "This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation."

"I see…" Leorio grinned.

* * *

Leorio proudly places his pig on the table with a decoration of a flag on top. "How do you like my cooking?"

"Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!" Menchi scream throwing the plate in the air…only for Buhara to quickly catch the pig and eat.

"I'm next!" Gon says with his pig being covered in pink bows and flowers.

"It's basically the same thing!" She yells shoving it away.

"I am next!" Kurapika puts his down. And unlike the others he made his into a sandwich filled with from fruit, lettuce and tomatoes. "Please judge my creation."

"Oohh~." Menchi hummed eyeing the pig "Finally, something that resembles an actual dish…" She picks up a fork and cuts in the pig.

 _'The point is to use the provided facilities and ingredients.'_ Kurapika thought as he watches Menchi taking a bit of the pig _'…to highlight the main feature, the pork. In other words, the taste is insignificant!'_

"YUCK!" Menchi yells throwing the plate in the air.

"Huh?" Kurapika gasp.

"Appearance is important, but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than #403!" She gives him an 'X'. While Kurapika feels like he got stab threw the heart by that statement.

"Haha!" Leorio laughs looking over at a dejected Kurapika "Too bad!"

"No better than #403…"

"No luck for you guys either, huh?" I said walking up to them.

"Ah, Nagisa how did you do?" Gon asked.

"Oh…about that…" I gave them a wary smile "Yeah. I failed."

"Huh? What do you mean you failed?" Leorio exclaimed "We didn't even see you go up there."

"Look." I pointed over to my station. The boys blinked at the pile of dust sitting there.

"Nagisa…what happen to your station?" Kurapika asked.

"Hahahaha! Funny story you see…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Yoish!" I grunted placing the pig over the grill. Stepping back I gave the nob on the grill a wary look.

 _'Who know you might pass.'_

Yeah…right. It'll be a miracle if the pig doesn't burst into flames then turning into ash. I sigh before slowly putting my hand on the nob. "God…or whatever deity out there please let me get through this without screwing up!" I slowly turn the nob to low, better to start from there and see how it goes. The flames start up and slowly began to cook the pig.

"Hah!" I gasp out happily. Yes it not bursting into flames! I can do the happy dance right now. "Okay, guess I can crank the heat up a bit."

And before I could even touch the thing…the damn thing burst into flames. And by 'damn thing' I mean the entire fucking station burst into flames. Including the kitchen utensils and they weren't even on the grill!

"Woah what the hell?!"

"That grill burst into flames!"

"How is that possible?!"

"ha…haha…haaa!" I collapsed on the ground and cried out "DAMN IIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

"Woah her station burst into flames!" Buhara exclaimed.

Menchi blinks "Looks like Lyza was right about her. I'd had a bit of hope when she started the fire."

"Guess that means she failed then."

Menchi sighs "Yeah…shame too, I would have like to see her pass. Oh well."

"Why does this keep happening to me~?!" I cried.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Wait…Your entire station burst into flames!" Leorio cried "How is that even possible?!"

I sigh "I don't know…Papa and I are still trying to figure that out. I'm even banned from the kitchen."

"That's got to be rough." Kurapika said.

"No kidding." I nod "At least Papa can cook to a degree…we mainly do take-out the most."

"I see."

* * *

"Hehe…That was so much food." Buhara laughs patting his stomach "I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed, too." Menchi said getting up from her seat "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

"It's over?"

"What the hell?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Yeah! No more cooking!"

"I think you're the only who is happy about this…"

 _'As I expected, she's lapsed back into her old bad habits.'_ Satotz pulls out his phone and dials a call.

* * *

"What should we do, Chairman?"

"I suppose I have no choice. Fine, I'll have to go in person."

* * *

"Zero people passed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?"

"The exam is over?"

"This isn't funny!" #255 snaps smashing his station "I won't accept it… I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi told them.

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to—"

Menchi cuts him off "I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious…None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made…Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same…" #294 sigh before letting out a startle yell when Menchi came out of nowhere grabbing his scarf and began to yelled at him.

"Just say that once more." She snaps "Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't you mess with me! I don't want any lip from a bunch of amateurs who can't even roast a pig! Hey! What did you just say? Why don't you repeat it to my face?!"

* * *

After her rant Menchi sat back down "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

"Shut up!" #255 yells pointing a figure at her "I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet…I want to be a Hunter!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Everyone else began to agree with him.

"My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner…" Menchi said back "Better luck next year?"

"Why, you…" #255 growled.

"Wow…his face is actually turning red!"

"Now's not the time, Nagisa."

"Don't mock me!" #255 charged at Menchi fist raised in the air ready strike and just before he could Buhara sent out an upper cut sending 255 straight through the air making him it the wall before crashing down to the ground.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi spoke.

"Well…" Buhara looked down at Menchi. "If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Heh. Probably." Menchi stood and lo and behold she has to kitchen knives in her hand. When the hell did she get those…much less where?! "Let me clarify this…We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

"That said," Huh? Where did that voice come from? Up there? "…it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." Up above a blimp came flying over the mansion.

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!" Someone said. "Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

BOOM

"WAH!?" Something fell from the blimp and landed on the ground causing the ground to shake and dust gather up. When the dust cleared it revealed an old man standing in the crater. Damn…that couldn't be good for the knees…or legs.

"Wh-Who's that geezer?"

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee." Menchi said. Wait chairman?! This geezer? "He's in charge of the Hunter Exam…Chairman Netero."

"Well, I work behind the scenes." Netero said. "I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi…"

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Hold it. I saw his eyes going from her breast then back to her eyes. Don't tell me we have another pervert on our hands? Well, at least his not like Hisoka.

"No, sir…" Menchi said. "I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

At least she admitted her mistakes.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable." Netero concluded.

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

"Hm. But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I apologize…"

"Very well. How about this?" Netero began "I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose."

"?!" Menchi gasp

"Is that acceptable?" Netero asked "I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

"That's true…"Menchi grin "Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

"Boiled eggs?" Everyone question.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

* * *

After a two hour ride the blimp finally landed on Mt. Split-in-Half. Never heard of a mountain being called that, till I saw the mountain in person and saw why. Now off the ship we all gather up at the edge of the cliff some of us looking down seeing how deep it goes and damn that is a fall.

"Now, everyone…Look down there." Menchi said.

"Wh-What is that?"

"A Spider Eagle's web." Menchi inform us.

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked.

Then out of nowhere a strong gust of wind shot up.

"Look below the web."

Okay…looking closely at the webs I spotted something hanging from them "Those are…"

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs." Menchi said.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain." Netero explained. "The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-Wait a minute…" 255 began "You don't mean we…"

"I sure do." Menchi says walking closer to the edge before jumping down grabbing onto the web. Everyone let out a gasp of shock.

"Even if she can grab some eggs," Leorio began "how will she climb back up?"

Good question.

"Ah, she let go!" I shouted as we watch her let go of the web and grabbing hold of an egg before disappearing in the fog.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio exclaimed.

"No, she's not." Kurapika spoke.

"Huh?"

Then out of nowhere that strong gust of wind came back and bringing back Menchi who grinned at us.

"That looks fun…" Killua said.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero explained.

"There." Menchi lands back on the ground holding out her egg "Now I just need to boil the egg."

"Y-You must be joking." 255 stutter looking at Menchi as if she grown a second head. "No reasonable person would jump down there…"

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon says grin at us as we nodded back. I'm not a big fan of heights but this does look like fun. The five of us jumped off the cliff each grabbing a string of web at the nick of time.

"Okay! Count me in!" 294 says as he jumps off too, which then began a chain reaction as others begins to jump down as well.

"Wait!" Menchi yells "I haven't finished explaining everything!"

* * *

"Looks like just about everyone came down…" I mumble looking around.

"Man I was hoping for some to back out." Leorio grumble.

"Hehe. Catch you later." A random person says letting go.

"Let's go!" Leorio says.

"Not yet." Gon told him.

"Why not?"

"Isn't obvious Leorio?" I asked.

"There's no wind." Killua said. "There isn't always an updraft."

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" And that's the screams of the fool who jumped to early.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked.

"Wait." Gon said.

GRR

"!?" The web that we are holding on dips down. "Shit. There's too many people on here."

"What?!"

"The web won't hold us all!"

"Gon, not yet?"

"Damn, I can't wait for an updraft!" Someone yelled letting go of the web followed by others. But like the first person they all fell to their doom.

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio yells.

"Now!" Gon shouted.

"About time" I yell letting go of the web as each of us grab hold of an egg and fell further down. Then… a gust of wind shot us back up to land.

"And the rest of you?" Menchi asked looking over to the others that didn't go down with the others. "I guess you quit."

"It takes courage to concede, too."

* * *

Everyone began to step up some fire while putting pots on top filling it up with water, before tossing their eggs in.

"Nagisa."

"Hm?" I looked over and saw Hisoka waving me over, who was standing next to someone with a lot of pins in their head. How the hell is the comfortable? "What is it, Papa?"

"I don't trust you starting your own fire ("Way to shoot my ego down you damn clown!") so why not toss you're in here?"

"Honestly you give out the _greatest_ encouragements I have ever heard." I grumbled walking over and plopping my egg in the boiling water. "You know, you could have at least help me start the fire back there?"

"Hm, but then that'll be cheating."

"Oh so now you want to follow the damn rules!"

"What are you talking about? I've always have."

"I cry bullshit!"

As Hisoka and I argue back and forth we ignore pinhead reaching in the pot and grabbing an egg taking a bit out of it.

"…Good."

* * *

"This is damn good!" 294 says taking a bit out of his egg "Much better than the eggs you buy in a store…"

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said looking at his egg.

"Hey, Todo-san." Gon walks up to #255 Todo, who looks down at Gon. "Would you like a bite?"

Todo take the egg and began to eat a piece "It's good." He says.

"Now you've experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste." Menchi says walking up to them. "We're risking our lives for that joy."

"I was completely outclassed this year." Todo says before giving a low bow "I'll be back next year!"

* * *

The applicants have learned that, whether you're a Black List Hunter or a Gourmet Hunter, calling yourself a Hunter requires an enormous amount of determination. Only 42 applicants remain.

* * *

 **... ... ...*sigh* Yeah...I'm sorry if it didn't turn out well. I had great plans for this chapter but...well after work getting in the way I forgot how i wanted it to be. So yeah I understand if you guys didn't like this chapter as I don't either. I didn't want you guys to wait longer like last time...so I kinda rush it a bit. *sigh* I hope to have a better chapter out before this years end...if not then next year. So Happy New Year to you guys!**


End file.
